My Fair Maiden
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: The ending comes and everyone says goodbye, but that all meet again. The end of the story plp, it's complete.
1. Just great

_**My Fair Maiden **_

**Standard procedure**: I hereby declare no ownership over anything that is related to Teen Titans. Though I do own a few comic books of theirs, but those aren't as good as the cartoon. weeps

Note: This chapter is mostly perspectives from the Titans besides Starfire and Robin, and the introduction of their co-workers for now. But there'll be more Robin and Starfire dialogue and thoughts, there's always more, hehehehehehheeehe.

* * *

"Tell me **again** how we got into this?" Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, half growled and half scowled.

Cyborg, the metallic man, grinned. "I'm gonna spare both of us the trouble by not talking. 'Sides, what's so bad about this?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm getting a makeover by a robot and wearing a suit of armor!!!" His face flushed with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

* * *

It was a series of hilarious coincidences and accidents that led the Teen Titans to this situation. What's the situation? Why, they're going to be performing a play! Named appropriately, "**_My Fair Maiden_**".

Slade had decided to make reappearances lately, and thus Robin's cool debonair faltered and he constantly chased after the mad man. Slade had at one point wanted to steal some rare and valuable diamonds, though not for the purpose of embellishing himself with jewelry.

The diamonds were of high caliber densities, and so were perfect for creating dangerous laser weaponry. Either way, the mines for these diamonds were very scattered, and Slade had sent a batch of robots to attack each one. The Titans had to split up to prevent the robots from achieving their goal.

As usual, Robin went berserk and dispatched the robots very quickly, and ran off to aid any of other Titans, the closest one happened to be Starfire.

When Robin arrived on his R-cycle, he found Starfire hurt because she was trying to protect a group of children. He didn't ask for the reason the children were there, because he was almost insane with anger. The appearance Starfire gave off was almost helpless, and he knew Starfire wasn't helpless, the robots just got lucky with circumstances.

He defeated all of the robots in a fury of attacks that shook the entire mine. The children cheered as they watched the hero eliminate each and every one of the evil robots, with Starfire smiling along with them.

Robin's immediate concern was Starfire, and he inquired upon her condition once he cleaved the last robot in half. She was fortunately not harmed much, as Robin thought, there's no way those robots could defeat Starfire.

The children then scrambled all around the Boy Wonder, grabbing his cape, pushing his utility belt, trying to pull his mask, etc.

Starfire giggled as she watched Robin twirling and running around, trying to get the children off him.

It would seem that Starfire liked children very much, since she actually personally took the children, who by now told them that they ran out of school in thirst for adventure, back to the local elementary school.

The rest of the Titans had taken care of the rest of the robots and joined Robin and Starfire at the school, and immediately gathered much attention.

Starfire had kept in touch with the children ever since. And as soon as Slade's activities decreased dramatically, things came up.

By one mean or another, Starfire had somehow volunteered the entire team to participate in a play as a fundraiser for the school. The others weren't really thrilled in the beginning, but no one could ever think about disappointing the Tamaranian girl, and eventually all of them agreed.

Well, actually Robin threatened the rest of the team to accept when he saw how crestfallen Starfire was.

So here they were, preparing for the dress rehearsal, and Robin was grumpy.

* * *

"Hey, it ain't my fault Raven don't know how to put makeup on. Though it doesn't make sense, you know, with the pale skin and all, think she'd at least have some kind of foundation she uses. Or a blusher, yeah, a blusher. That'd make sense."

Robin was impressed and appalled by how much his friend acted like a real hairdresser. He couldn't stop babbling. So he tuned Cyborg out.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.....Starfire.....blah, blah, blah, blah....."

"What about Starfire?" He asked instinctively, and then scolded himself when he realized the only word in Cyborg's unnecessary ramble he heard was Starfire.

_I guess subtly isn't my strongpoint. And I'm supposed to be the secretive one._

_(Batman punched out another one of Joker's goons. The maniacal clown, despite being on the edge of being beaten into a pulp was still laughing and howling. Batman narrowed his eyes and upper cutted the clown into the air. Robin jumped in, in time to see Joker being beaten. "Way to go Bruce! You got him!" Everyone froze. Robin went into shock and Batman frowned. Joker just stared.) _

He frowned when Cyborg grinned.

"Man, is that the only name you ever hear nowadays?" Cyborg said mischievously while fastening a button on his cape.

Robin still didn't hear Cyborg's comments, instead, he began musing about the past few weeks and the ambrosia that stemed from all this commotion.

* * *

"Okay, tell me again why we're going to be performing. At a school! As a fund raiser! That's like, for boy scouts or cookie selling little girls!!!" Beast Boy whined while waving his arms melodramatically.

The troupe they going to be working with was a traveling with some fame. The troupe had recently come to Jump City and set up near the elementary school. Then as an appreciation for letting them stay for awhile, the troupe decided to perform in a fund raising program to garner money to donate to the school.

"Well, you heard our fearless leader. Unless you want a birdarang in your 'arse', you're going to be doing this play." Cyborg answered calmly, though he was irritated by the green elf's antics in his car.

Beast Boy just got aggravated. "Man! Just because he has a crush on her doesn't mean he can just threaten us to do something! I mean, he was about to use his bo-staff on me!"

"Yeah, I do agree that Robin's getting a little overprotective about Star. But you know how he is, and I'm sure he was only bluffing."

Beast Boy glared at Robin's back, who was driving in front of the T-car on the R-cycle, with Starfire holding around his waist and smiling from the exhilarating feeling of speed.

"Stupid womanizing, bike riding, spiky haired, grumble grumble...."

Cyborg ignored Beast Boy's babblings.

_He'll get over it soon enough._

He then turned his attention to Raven, and observed her through the rearview mirror.

She appeared to be in deep thought, staring out the window at nothing particular, but he noticed how she glanced at Robin and Starfire a few times.

"So, Raven. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Raven. What do you think?" Beast Boy jumped.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy then turned to look at Cyborg's human eye through the mirror. "I think this is a good thing."

(_And so the world blew up.) _

The two boys looked incredulous. "Eh? Didn't expect that one." Cyborg said scratching his head.

Beast Boy was now very curious. "I thought you would get all creepy and angry about this, what's up with the optimism? It don't sound like you."

Raven regarded him for a second, before glancing at the couple on the motor cycle to then continue talking.

"We're all a little stressed lately, Robin especially. We should all do something that doesn't involve fighting for awhile. It's also a good chance to see the city we protect, and show Starfire some of our 'earth customs'."

Cyborg watched the girl through the rearview mirror. "You know something, don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Raven replied with a question that was in a you-wont-make-me-talk tone.

Cyborg frowned. "You better tell us what's going on, girl, cause I ain't gonna stop pestering you until you do."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "It's confidential."

"Oh, I know! It's that talk you had with Starfire!" Beast Boy chirped, unbeknownst to the girl's glare.

"You were eavesdropping!!??" She began to show some of Trigon.

"Eeeeep!" The boy cowered with his hands. "No I didn't! I swear! I just heard you and Starfire's voices in your room, but I didn't listen to anything!"

The girl simmered down, but still kept on a glare. Cyborg was cringing and sweating the whole time, and relaxed when she semi-psycho.

"Rae? Please don't do that again, I was so freaked that you were gonna pop a part of my baby."

Beast Boy lowered his defenses, but remained alert to any chance of being thrashed.

"So........ you psyched about the play?"

"Well, we're 'bout to find out. We're there."

* * *

Cyborg parked the T-car expertly right next to the R-cycle. He saw Starfire hopping in place from giddiness and excitement, and saw that Robin was smiling affectionately at the Tamaranian girl, apparently influenced by her excitement.

_Awwwww. So cute, just like me and my beautiful baby._

"Isn't that right? Sweety." He said to the T-car, patting it lovingly.

Beast Boy moved away from his friend slowly.

School was over, and almost all the children came pouring out, but not because they were eager to go home. Everyone in the school, actually the entire city, knew that the Teen Titans were going to be temporary working with a troupe, and so the children came out to bask in the glory of their idols.

Raven noticed how each of the Titans attracted different types of children.

"Look! It's Cyborg!" One child pointed out, he had freckles and red hair. He wore a cap and sported a t-shirt that had the logo of Quicksilver on it.

"Wow! Are those cool machine thingies for real, um, sir?" asked one of the redhead's friends excitedly, albeit shyly.

Cyborg smiled warmly. "Sure are, little man. Now tell me your names."

All the kids around Cyborg were boys, but at least it was a nice variety of boys, ranging from the future school jocks to science intrigued young scholars.

Robin attracted the attention of the more ambitious and determined populous of the school community, all of them suspiciously coincidental with black hair and sterner appearance than the others. Also, there were a good number of small girls blushing and staring at the fearless leader.

Starfire was in the presence of most of the girls of the school, and was already chatting with them about this and that. She seemed to really enjoy talking to the children.

_Probably because they're like her, more innocent than the rest of society. _

Don't forget though, that there's always a few of the older boys that appreciated how pretty Starfire is, though they didn't understand fully yet.

Beast Boy naturally got the attention of the jokesters of the classes, and was showing off some of his morphing abilities with weird puns and odd jokes. But many of the other kids also liked him because he could morph into a 'cooler' animal such as a wolf without the ferocious part.

_Like a safe zoo_, thought Raven, inwardly grinning at the comparison.

"Ummm... hello, miss Raven." She heard a timid voice below her, and glanced down to find several kids gathered around her.

Unlike the rest of the children with the Titans, this group of kids appeared reserved and a bit......afraid.

"Hello." She said this in monotone.

The group of kids remained inactive. And Raven just stared at them, emotionless.

_This is awkward. _

She could feel the uneasiness the children were permeating. It was a combination between curiosity, awe, fear, and admiration. She didn't want the children to be afraid of her, even if she didn't want to emit any emotions.

She walked towards them, knelt down, and formed a small but genuine smile.

"Don't be afraid, ask me something." The smiles appeared on their cute faces and a barrage of questions came.

_It's like a broken dam!!!! The water won't stop flowing!_

* * *

The Titans entered the school, with many of the children trailing along.

"Greetings to you all! By golly, I'm such a fan of each and every one you!" A voice ran through the theatre. The Titans looked up to see a man on stage, holding his hands to his chest.

The man's attire had looked suspiciously like the one Mad Mod had.

_Very queer. At least he doesn't LOOK like that British moron._

Indeed, the man at least appeared different. He was blonde but was just as pale as Mad Mod. He had a monocle and sported a green scarf, and he smelled like cologne, which Beast Boy disdainfully picked up with his keen sense of smell.

Robin initiated, as being the leader required such actions. "Hi, we're the Teen Titans as you know, and we're here for-"

"Oh, of course I know what you're here for. And may I say how wonderfully delightful it is to see teen superheroes these days with a sense of charitable enthusiasm to help the community!" The director interrupted with a crooked smile, and got a bit too much into the Boy Wonder's comfort zone.

"Uh, yeah." Robin began to reply, uncomfortable with the man's closeness and leaned backwards in escape.

"The guy's got some serious issues." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"At least he's not starting to call us 'duckies'." The metallic giant whispered back.

Raven's eyes were twitching.

"It is a pleasing of greetings to meet you as well, amiable director." Starfire chirped up, walking to Robin's side.

"Yeah....a....um...pleasure to meet....you. Mr.....??" Robin droned.

"Oh! How **RUDE** of me. My name is William Alexander Giovanni the Third. But you can just call me Will. Not Bill! Will."

Needless to say, Robin was getting more uncomfortable with Bi-I mean Will, as well as the rest of the Titans except Starfire. She was too excited by the upcoming activity to get annoyed by a weird man.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to the rest of the troupe! Everyone, come on out!" He chirped and clapped his hands.

Various people began to file out of from behind the curtains, and the Teen Titans found themselves looking at some special teens and adults, each special in their own way.

"Now everyone introduce yourselves, you too, my Titans. I want it to sound a bit formal, for manners sake."

"'My Titans'?" Beast Boy groaned. "What are we? Action figures?"

"Hi everyone, we're the Teen Titans." Robin began.

"I'm Robin."

"The names Cyborg." He pumped his arm.

"Beast Boy's the name, funny is my game."

"I am Starfire of Tamaran. It is a great pleasure to meet you all!" The radiant smile was very bright.

".......Raven."

That was followed by a brief moment of awkwardness until one of the actors came up.

"Hola, Titans. Me llamo es Javier, please to meet you all." Began a teen obviously of Hispanic descent. He wore only a red jacket and without a shirt, also clad in black sweat pants. "I'm the one who helps with all the crate moving, electric, and mumbo jumbo."

_He looks decent enough, a bit lazy looking but then again, so am I. _Beast examined.

Next came started a petite blonde girl. She wore a tank top that only reached to her mid drift, and a pair of kakhi pants.

"Hey ya everyone! My name's Julia! Gotta say, I'm a big fan of Robin's since I used to live in Gotham before I joined the troupe. Hey there." The girl waved enthusiastically to the Boy Wonder, who just smiled back, but Starfire didn't look too pleased, and scooted a bit closer to Robin.

(_A chibi Starfire hugged a chibi Robin close to her, and started to shoot lasers at the heinous chibi Julia who was blowing kisses at the chibi Robin. Chibi Starfire smiled as only the ashes of chibi Julia remained, and dragged chibi Robin off into the romantic chibi night.) _

Julia blinked, then smiled knowingly. "Anyways, I'm the chief stylist here. I get the all the costumes, makeup, etc. You know, the fashions."

She then looked at Raven. "I'll be the one to....pretty you gals up nice and shiny."

Raven's eyes twitched some more.

"I guess I'll go next." Said a young man, who had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was almost as tall as Cyborg, though much thinner. He wore a navy blue polo shirt and shorts along with sandals.

"I'm Valence, and before any of you ask, my parents were insane chemists who loved to venture into the unknown realms of atoms. Thus the name Valence."

Beast Boy was the only one who didn't understand.

(_"Oooooooo. What does THIS button do?" "Noooooooooooo!!!" BOOM!) _

Beast Boy took note that Valence was serious looking and gave off an aura of leadership.

"I'm director Giovanni's right hand man. I was the first to join the troupe, so you can think of me as the 'first mate' if you will."

Starfire blushed confusedly. "You are....... the first of the 'troop' to mate?" she asked very alert.

"Aaaaahhhh?" Everyone droned.

"No, Star, he means that he's like the co-captain of a ship, not a mate for others." Robin explained hurriedly, while also blushing.

"Oh, I understand. I am sorry! I did not mean to-"she directed this Valence then to Robin, "I apologize for being so foolish and 'stupid'." Starfire said dejected and slightly bowed her head.

"No, no." Robin was immediately alert, "You're not foolish, never stupid, not you. You just haven't learned everything about earth yet, heck, not even we have learned everything yet." He consoled, holding both of her shoulders.

Oddly enough, Robin was actually as tall as Starfire now, Beast Boy noted with surprise.

Starfire smiled gratefully, and pulled Robin into a hug. Beast Boy seriously felt like he was coated with sugar from the scene.

Raven and Cyborg both seemed to be suppressing some kind of emotion. He was pretty sure Cyborg was trying not to laugh and jump around making jokes and Raven was trying not to groan.

Valence, the so far cold assistant director, was obviously trying to cover a smile.

"Anyways," he began, breaking Robin and Starfire's little moment. "I will also be directing in this play, and any one of you can ask me anything about this troupe. I was here in the beginning and I know all there is to know about it."

A brunette girl wearing a red jump suit came up next. "People call me Jackie! I'm the cutest girl of the troupe!" Julia glared at her. "I'm the prop person, and I'll be the one who directs the set ups for our beautiful stage!"

Jackie wore her long brown hair in braids, and Beast Boy found her very attractive. He subconsciously began shifting forms into a mouse, cat, etc, when she came around to shake his hand.

_Uuuuuuuhhhh...... nice hand shake, pretty girl, wicked jump suit......... awesome._

Then, a young man, with chestnut brown hair and pretty hazel eyes came to greet the Titans. He was wearing a green button shirt and nice gray slacks. He smiled brightly at everyone, and winked at the girls.

"Hello my fellow thespians, I am Leo, and I greet you all warmly."

_Great, one of the charming folks. Bet he's proletarian._

("_And so I have decided to hand over my position as president of Microsoft to the very capable hands of Matt Leblanc. Everyone, give him a hand." Matt Leblanc walked up to the stage, but stopped when he saw a good looking girl. "Hey, how you doing?")_

"Besides assisting in the various tasks that need to be done around here, I am at majority of times the one who does the main role of each play we perform. And I am very flattered to be in the presence of such fine and luscious characters such as the Teen Titans."

He shook hands with Robin, and the rest of the Titans. But when he moved on to Starfire, though, he took her hand and kissed it, smiling charmingly at the Tamaranian girl. Starfire blushed slightly from the gesture, and Beast Boy saw Robin's hand twitching. It was obvious that he was reframing himself from taking out his birdarang and shove it up Leo's charming arse.

(_A chibi Robin threw several well aimed birdarangs on chibi Leo's arse when he was kissing chibi Starfire's hand, and kicked him away when chibi Leo was yelping in pain. Chibi Robin then proceeded to kiss chibi Starfire's hand, and chibi Starfire giggled with delight.) _

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from much more inside the curtains.

"Hey, ya'll come on back here! Ol' Mara's got some dinner cooking fine and I want you lot to get your actin' butts in here and eat!"

Leo smiled. "That would be madam Mara. She's Jackie's nanny and also the reining cook of the troupe. Her dishes are of pure delight, and she herself is a very spirited and kind woman. Please, come and join us for dinner, it would mean so much to madam Mara. I would also like to get more acquainted with you all."

"Well, I AM hungry. Why not?" Cyborg said, rubbing his tummy.

Beast Boy was still staring at Jackie. "Yeah, dinner, get to know each other more, whatever. But we gotta get to know each other more right?" He said, slightly hypnotized.

Jackie giggled.

"Whatever, let's just do something." Complained Raven, slightly irritated. The Titans knew not to get Raven agitated, because if it gets too far there won't be a stage to perform on.

"Well then, follow me!" Giovanni waved for everyone to follow him.

* * *

The cook Mara was just as Leo described: passionate, spirited, but also very kind. She was delighted to have the Titans taste her delicious dishes, which they all agreed was great. She even made Beast Boy vegetarian food that was good enough for Cyborg to eat.

She had acted like a real mother to the Titans, telling them to eat and mind their manners. She was especially fussy about Robin, claiming that a growing boy like him was too skinny for his own good, and made him eat much of the food on the table. Starfire giggled as she watched Robin being coerced into shoving the entire turkey into his mouth.

All in all, the Titans found that the day hadn't turn out as bad as some thought it would, then again it was just Beast Boy who complained in the first place.

They had planned to discuss more about the play and such tomorrow, today was just an acquaintanceship between the two parties. And so they all chatted with each other, discovering various information in the process.

* * *

It was late into the night when the Titans got back home to their tower, and everyone returned to their quarters for the day of tomorrow.

Robin had decided to stay up a little longer though, and so sat on the couch in the living room, looking at the dark night through their windows.

He was just dozing off a bit when Starfire walked in with a blanket wrapped around her. She and Robin made eye contact.

"Hello Robin."

"Hey there Star." He droned lazily but smiled nonetheless.

She walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Why are you not in bed to sleep?" She questioned.

Robin patted his stomach. "Uuuuuhhh. I still haven't digested all the food I was forced to chug down. I think I've just ate an entire Cobornian Worm." He cheered when he saw her chuckle.

"Hehehehe, oh I can imagine how you must be feeling. But I believe madam Mara only meant well."

"I know, I'm grateful for it. Just not my stomach." He made more odd groaning sounds and Starfire giggled some more.

They shared a few more moments of smiles and chuckles before Starfire ceased giggling and looked at Robin with glimmering eyes.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I wish to thank you."

"For what?"

"Today when you comforted me, when I mistook Valence's position as an......authority of male privilege." She said gazing into his masked eyes.

Robin smiled back. "You're welcome, Starfire. But you should know by now that you don't need to thank me for anything. I'd do anything for you."

Starfire reached out to hold his hand, emotions playing beautifully in her eyes. She noted with delight that Robin had taken off his gloves, and she could feel the pleasant heat from his hand.

"Then, I would have to thank you even more, Richard."

Robin smiled at his past name. Starfire was also the only one to know that name, just as he was the only one to know her Tamaranian name. He felt this connection to be.....special. And apparently so did Starfire, because she only called him Richard when they were alone together.

They continued to gaze at each other, holding hands, fingers entwined, for a few minutes until Starfire finally got up to leave.

"Good night, Richard." And she walked calmly back to her room, glancing at the Boy Wonder once more before she disappeared down into the dark hall.

Robin stared at the hall where Starfire went into, a serene look on his face. He gently touched the hand he held with Stafire's.

_So warm. _

Indeed, that hand was warm throughout the entire night and well into the morning until he saw Starfire again, and gained a new sense of warmth.

* * *

**To be continued..... That is.... if people think this sucks and want me to stop, then say so.........**


	2. It gets better

_My Fair Maiden_

_Continuation _

Morning came all too soon, and Robin found out that he actually fell asleep on the couch.

But the hand still felt warm, and he grinned at the memory last night.

_I really should knock on wood._

He took a look around.

.................._at least some trees are spared. _

Decided that he was hungry, he got up to go make some breakfast for himself, and perhaps the others, if he felt up to it.

* * *

Slowly, one by one, the members of the Teen Titans all gathered in the kitchen. Cyborg looked just fine, simply because he's always in good condition. 

_Lucky doofus. He just recharges himself and 'bam'! He's fixed up good and tidy. _

("We can make him stronger, faster, better than before. We have the technology." "Umm, sir, why do we want to reconstruct a squirrel?" "Because he's my pookie!!!!")

Raven's eyes told Robin she was tired, but was trying very hard to conceal it, not wanting to appear any less dignified.

_Tsk tsk, Raven. Always gotta be tough and stuff, you're not even a boy! Didn't you learn anything from last time when you made the tower into a haunted house?_

Beast Boy was dragging his feet and his head trudged on the floor, with hair smudged in all different directions.

_It's like he wanted to morph into a snail but didn't realize he didn't and is now in human form, snail brain!!_

Then Starfire came flying in and Robin knew his face was decorated with a goofy grin. The others apparently noticed. How could you not? His face was emotionless the first few moments, when he was taking in the appearance of the others, and the very moment the princess came in, his face became a Christmas tree.

_I would hit myself, but I don't want to worry Starfire.........or let the others think I belong in an asylum. _

Wiping the smile off his face he greeted all the Titans. "Morning, Titans! I hope you all got some rest last night, 'cause I know I did."

He didn't notice Starfire's blush and dazzling smile.

"You know me, always in top-notch." Cyborg said.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugghhhhh....."

Starfire grinned. "Beast Boy says 'good morning'!"

"Heh, he's like a newborn zombie."

Raven stared at the green teen. "Very fitting."

The teens began preparing breakfast, of course minus Beast Boy, who was still incapacitated for the moment.

Raven and Starfire began a conversation about yesterday. And Robin found himself listening intently.

"......-still have goose bumps from that Leo, he's giving me a rash from the lack of personal space. I swear I'll show him how charming a 'dark enchantress' I can be." She may have this in monotone, but Robin picked up on a serious threat.

(_Ahhhh my darling!!! Let us slip into a sea of romance. Uh huh huh!!! smooch smoochsmooch )_

Leo was a very...........attentive host, and made it his business to pester the two girls of constantly with either compliments or inquiry of their favorite flower, romantic scenery, etc. Beast Boy had to direct him away by jumping in between conversations to save him from the wrath of Robin, then from Raven herself.

"Yes...... Leo was.......most amiable." Starfire mused with furrowed brows. "Although I wish he could have respected my 'zone of the comfortable feelings'."

"Heh, you don't seem to mind about it when it's Robin." Cyborg muttered amusedly under his breath and luckily no one caught it.

"Next time, just tell him to back off." Raven said to the taller girl.

"Oh, but that would be an act of meanness! I do not wish to hurt any of his feelings."

"Starfire, you're too nice to everyone, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just some people need to know how you feel about them for them to act properly." Raven consoled.

"I understand, Raven. I should, 'speak about my mind'?"

"As long as you understand the meaning, sure."

_Thanks for that, Raven. _

Robin made a note to brew her some herbal tea.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh....Jackie and tofu, which to choose?"

* * *

After breakfast, Robin called up Giovanni and asked when it was convenient for the Titans to drop in. He got a more or less 'anytime' in a disturbing manner. The leader of the Titans was seriously beginning to debate who he was freaked out more by, Giovanni or Glgrdsklechhh. 

They arrived at the school/stage in the usual fashion: Cyborg driving the T-car with Beast Boy and Raven, while Starfire held on to Robin on the R-cycle.

It was interesting how the arrangement became a routine that no one questioned. It seemed natural for Starfire to be riding with Robin all the time. Though the other Titans knew she could have flown. But then again, who would pass up a chance to get a ride on that badass motorcycle. Beast Boy certainly tried, only to get stuck on the ignition part.

_What was that word? Oh yeah, X'hal! I think I'm feeling a nose bleed coming!! _

Robin had very well noticed that Starfire held on to him closer than usual, and he was becoming a bit nervous and........aroused.

Starfire smiled slightly when she felt the heat radiate from the Boy Wonder's strong body. Robin, of course, didn't see the smile and he couldn't really talk to the girl at the speed the motorcycle was going. He was getting a little frustrated that he couldn't turn around to see what was up with the girl holding him.

When they disembarked, Robin immediately wished she didn't release her hold, even if he had to be frustrated for a whole day.

But the Tamaranian girl's appearance was another treat. Her luscious hair was now a little messy but gave her a sexy appeal; her cheeks were a little flushed and she looked extremely endearing; her outfit was shuffled and actually showed more skin.

_X'hal! X'hal! X'hal! X'hal! X'hal! X'hal! Thank you!!!!!_

Starfire looked worriedly at the Boy Wonder, as he seemed to have frozen in time, and reached out tentatively to touch his shoulder. This action snapped him out of his reverie and he smiled at the girl before reassuring he was all right.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were smirking and snickering, both very amused with their leader and the star of the team. Raven was just Raven, indifferent, but she was also concerned.

This time, Giovanni came out to greet them, and Robin found himself in for another one of the hyperactive director's chattering. At least it was Saturday so no kids were around.

Once the greetings and pleasantries (?) were over, they ventured into the school for discussion on roles.

Beast Boy had wasted no time in chatting with Jackie and Leo wasted no time flirting. Since Beast Boy was preoccupied, it became Cyborg's job to pull back the overly eager teen to ensure his breathing state.

"Alrighty, my Titans, it is TIME for me to reveal the roles!"

"Ummmmm, I don't think most of us even know the entire plot of the play." Robin interrupted.

Before Giovanni could go into an unnecessarily long and annoying tale, Julia shoved an apple in his mouth.

"Chew, old man, let them just read about it, better than you making noise." Giovanni obliged. No one in the troupe ever crosses Julia.

Robin chuckled at the scene, amused with how much authority Julia seemed to exert. And Julia winked at him. Beside him, Starfire frowned, but kept to herself.

_Glempork. _

Raven seemed to notice Starfire's change in debonair, but remained silent.

"As the old man's busy chewing on a fruit, I'll go ahead with the roles." Valence took over.

"The major roles played by the Teen Titans are as follow:

Princess Xin: Starfire

Dirk: Robin

Roger: Cyborg

De'garel: Raven

And ummmmmm Beast Boy, with your abilities we hoped you could be the princess' animal friends. Here's the scripts for the rest of you."

"What!? I'm reduced to something like Todo!" Beast Boy yelped.

"Please, Beast Boy? We really need the animal parts, and we don't even need to train any if you can just shift form." Jackie asked, pleadingly.

Beast Boy accepted, of course. "All right, I'll do it!!!" He then began to shifting forms rapidly. Jackie giggled and Raven sneered.

"How very ironic! I am arranged into a role I already am!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Dirk? That's very uncannily coincidentally like m-........ never mind."

"Roger eh? Works for me."

"De'garel sounds more fitting for Srafire. She's the alien."

Giovanni finished the apple. "I am sorry, but the decision is final! We did not ask you, my Titans, to come here and be placed in minor parts. We can never allow such atrocity to happen! The city is to see what they want, their favorite heroes of this city!"

Raven spoke. "Our popularity will draw more crowds than anything, and the more people who comes, the more money we make. How quaint." Everyone stared.

"What?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Just didn't expect you to be so sardonic."

"You should have come to expect it by now."

_Friend Raven seems to be frustrated in some manner, lately, even her meditations are not as long. I am curious......_

Robin was already reading his scripts and figuring out his character's background.

"Dirk Hawk, prince of the 'Poker' Kingdom......?" Robin spared a critical glance at Giovanni, before he continued.

"Childhood friend and love of Princess Xin. Becomes a rogue warrior known as the 'Deathstroke', after being driven out of his own country. Continues to protect Xin in the shadows, and approaches her when she is forced to be married to another prince at the time of crisis."

_Forced into matrimony............_

Robin did not see Starfire's grimace when she heard the background information on his character, but she surmised that it was on his thoughts as he stared at the piece of paper he held hard.

_What are you thinking about Robin? Sometimes it feels so difficult to know.........as if that mask does not just conceal your eyes. _

Cyborg landed one of his huge hands on Starfire's shoulder. "It's in the past now Star, just like I used to be human. There's no need to be worried about a similarity between this and 'that'."

For being partially mechanical, Cyborg was very perceptive in human interactions and thoughts, as much as Raven sometimes.

_Though_, as Starfire thought, _I am not human_.

Cyborg sat next to Starfire and showed her his script, and she had to laugh when she read it. Robin raised a masked eye and leaned to read it out loud.

"Personal gardener of Princess Xin. Gets drunk and rejected by women all the time. Gives Xin some inspirational advice during the event of her unwanted marriage. Has a horse that knows how to tap dance. Constantly stutters." Robin was amused.

Cyborg laughed. "See? I'm the one to get the end point of that part."

Beast Boy was amused and angry. "Yeah......funny, but I know who that tap dancing horse is gonna be."

"Awwww it won't be that bad, it's easy. I'll be the one to teach you."

"Really!?" His eyes sparkled.

"Yep, I guess I forgot to mention I was the choreographer."

_I assume Beast Boy is relatively comfortable with Terra's.............petrified state. .........or is he?_

Even though Beast Boy appeared genuinely interested in Jackie, Starfire knew something else was causing him to act so love struck. She was the type of person to understand the plight of others' feelings although she is a bit ignorant of her own.

_Until recently. _

Starfire turned to watch Robin and Cyborg reading over each other's lines, mocking and laughing the whole time. She knew that when she saw the boy of wonder so carefree and laughing so jovially her heart fluttered.

She had begun realizing and acknowledging her feelings for the leader of the Titans, and those feelings were reinforced and amplified throughout the personal moments they've shared.

Robin was her best friend, no question in gender. They are always found hanging out with each other, talking about nothing and everything.

She had a talk with Raven lately, the topic was Robin, and Starfire had a terrific time being shy and embarrassed. Raven tried to be supported, but didn't work out as well as she hoped to be.

What came out of that girl-talk was the undeniable fact that Starfire liked Robin, 100. They then got to talking about what she should do in this situation. Raven thought up the most reasonable plan: flirt.

Starfire may get confused easily and is a bit naive, but she certainly isn't stupid. She understood the concept of flirtation and was all too ready to object upon hearing the suggestion. But Raven managed to convince her that flirting may gather signals and reactions from Robin for the Tamaranian girl, and help her see if the Boy Wonder had any feelings for her. Starfire had reluctantly agreed.

That is why she was being rather bold lately, the hand holding, the amiable hugs, and the deliberate closeness on the R-cycle, all of them were her ways of flirting.

Apparently, it worked quite well, and the girl is glad she listened to her friend. Starfire is now somewhat confidant that Robin does indeed reciprocate her feelings. Julia was a small obstacle that caused her some discomfort but she deemed her as minimal threat.

_Goodness, I sound like an Okaara warlord. _

A hand suddenly rested itself on her shoulder and she jumped a bit when she felt the unfamiliarity of the touch. She turned to see Leo and his charming smile, though not as charming as Robin's.

"A thousand apologies, Miss Stafire. I did not mean to startle you, please forgive me, for I should have asked for your attention with words."

"One apology is quite enough, Leo, I just did not expect it."

The boy smiled, and tucked a hand in one of his pockets. "I thank you for your understanding. It is almost noon, would you honor me by gracing me with your presence for lunch? I was thinking of trying the cuisines of a nearby restaurant, "Golden Apple", I believe. I hear that the food is very delectable."

Starfire remembered Raven telling her about 'speaking her mind', and her mind was telling her to refuse the offer. But she still could not truly bring herself to hurt the young man's feelings, especially since he was only courteous and kind so far.

Luckily, she didn't have to decide.

"Sorry, Leo, but Starfire is needed elsewhere for the day." Robin had stepped in and Starfire was all too glad for it.

"Oh." Leo's smile faltered. "Perhaps next time?"

"Perhaps." Starfire replied smiling.

Robin then took her arm and led her to the others, who were getting ready to go. Cyborg already talked to Giovanni about rehearsals, and they agreed to meet again two days later, so they can read up on their scripts. Cyborg also recorded Valence's cell phone number on his computerized arm, just in case of emergencies or questions.

Starfire blushed when Robin had led her away by holding her arm. She was squealing mentally with delight as she noted how jealous the boy was being. It was another sign and she felt a great morale boost from his gesture.

Robin only noticed later he had held on to Stafire's arm much longer than needed, and promptly released his hold to apologize.

He blushed seriously when Starfire initiated intimacy by holding his hand when he released his hold. Starfire knew there was a goofy grin on her face, but she didn't care, she wanted him to it anyways.

Robin had learned to expect the unexpected from the girl already, and so gladly kept their hands connected. The two teens then jogged to their friends so they could all go out for lunch.

Poor Leo.

* * *

"So Raven, your script is the only one we haven't read yet. C'mon, fork it over!" Beast Boy taunted, wagging his eyebrows at the goth. 

The piece of paper was levitated into the air, glowing black from Raven's powers. Beast Boy reached to take it only to have it moved out of his grasp by merely inches. When he tried again, the paper moved respectively. He growled.

"Hey! That's not funny, just gimme!" He pounced after the paper, intent on getting it. Raven just continued drinking her tea, which was conveniently stored in Cyborg's car, and continued to manage the movement of the paper that was driving Beast Boy crazy.

The rest of the teens laughed at the display of immaturity.

They were once again at the pizzeria, and all were happy about it. Starfire had ordered mustard again and was drinking it joyfully, earning some disturbed faces from around.

"Alright Raven, just give BB the script. The rest of us want to see it too anyways." Cyborg persuaded through a few fits of chuckles.

"People should learn some manners." The gloomy girl stated as she used her powers to send the paper into the green teen's face, and held it there.

"MMMmmmmmhmdppmhmpppoooo!!!"

"Ummmm just make sure he doesn't suffocate." Robin warned.

"Yes, friend Raven. Please do not deprive the much needed oxygen from Beast Boy too long, the effects may be far more detrimental than you anticipate."

"Girl's right Raven, you don't want BB to lose what little brain cells he has left."

"MMMmmmmmmhmsigooorggmmm!!!!" Beast Boy was now running a lot slower.

Raven lowered her hand. "Fine."

Beast Boy breathed in the wonderful air greedily.

"Pwaaaahhh!!! Raven! What the heck!? Did you want to kill me!?" He waved his hands on top of his head, evidently very angry.

"Read the script." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy grumbled angrily but decided to just let it drop, since he couldn't do much anyways.

"Let's see here.... De'garel. A sorceress of dark magic, wishes to obtain a magical rose. Dirk retrieved it for her, in return for his power as a dark knight. Dark knight!? That's awesome, why couldn't I be something like that!? Oh yeah, rest of it. Later on continues to assist Dirk in manners of sorcery and potions. Becomes similar to a fairy godmother of Xin."

Cyborg scratched his human face. "Wow, aside from me, I think they deliberately picked the characters that best fitted everyone's profile."

"Although I believe it was coincidence that my, um, heritage was matching to 'Xin's' royalty." Starfire said a little worried.

Robin took a sip of his soda. "I sure hope they don't think I'm gonna be like that old rodent. Dark knight, pfff."

Raven looked straight at their leader. "I don't think your 'dark knight' status is what you should be concentrating about. You do know that Dirk and Xin are supposed to kiss in this play, right?"

"Pffffffftt!!! We, I mean, they are?!"

"Dude! That was nasty!" Beast Boy went in search of some napkins.

Starfire coughed out some mustard.

Cyborg scanned his photographic memory. "Yep, the girl's right. You two are gonna have to get some smoochies by the middle of the story, and at the end too."

Robin and Starfire were speechless, so both decided to just stare wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you, right? Boy Blunder." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin was processing the new information in his brain, and he felt as if the entire world was burdened upon him.

_K-kiss!? This is not good! I want to kiss Starfire, but what if I mess up!? But it shouldn't even count, it's a play, it's acting, we're supposed to pretend and act!? Right!? X'hal dammit! That word is so catchy. _

Raven saw the contorting conflict in the Boy Wonder's facial expressions and decided to give a few more blows before they heard screams and shouts from the street below.

Beast Boy came back to the roof area to see his friends preparing to jump toward the streets.

Robin saw him. "Beast Boy! We got some street racers, and they're endangering pedestrians!"

"And I don't even own a moped! Let's kick some butt!"

* * *

The chase was actually much more effort than appeared, because there was at least four cars, all with at least three jerks in them and all had illegal weaponry, and the police weren't much help either. 

Events had at point turned even worse, as one of the drivers challenged Cyborg to a race, and called his baby a piece of junk. That riled the mechanic teen to a frenzy, and Raven had to suffer a drive of freight as the two cars competed in a race of speed.

Robin took care of one of the cars after some good effort of chasing, but a second car from behind rammed his motorcycle and he fell over the overpass which happened to be a cliff.

He could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes. Fortunately, angels existed, because Starfire managed to grab his arms before his untimely demise.

_Very untimely. _Robin thought.

They all tiredly returned to the Tower after the cars and criminals were placed in custody. Starfire had, for the first time, undermined the rights of the driver who rammed Robin and made sure he had a few good bruises before she tossed him out of the vehicle and onto the pavement. She also 'accidentally' kicked him.

Cyborg was at the present trying to figure out why Raven was so mad at him.

"Yo, Rae! Why are you so peeved, girl?" He asked confusedly behind the seething goth.

"Why am I so peeved?!" Cyborg could've sworn he saw four eyes. "How dare you even ask such a question! You were supposed to stop the lunatics from driving, not join them in their dangerous activities! Actually, you were more dangerous than they were! Did you even notice the truck that was coming at us!?"

"Yeah, that was awesome. I swayed right out of the way before that big load of metal could hit us. They should use me in Twisted Metal."

"Arrrrrggggghhh!!!" Raven yelled, frustrated, and stormed towards her room.

"Hey! Hey! Raven, you haven't told me why you're mad at me yet! Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Cyborg disappeared from view as he followed the fuming girl.

Beast Boy was already dragging his head on the ground. "Uuuuuuuhhhh I'm gonna turn in now......zzzzzzzzzzz."

Starfire giggled, and holstered the green boy up by both arms.

"I shall ensure Beast Boy is safely placed in his room, before he damages the remaining of his brain cells." Robin gave out a chuckle. Only Starfire listens to Cyborg's weird comments nowadays.

The Boy Wonder watched as the Tamaranian girl turned around, in midair, to holster the green elf back into his room. Suddenly, he was blessed with a surge of unknown courage and a brilliant idea.

Leo's inquiry to Starfire about lunch had hit it where it counted, and Robin was not in the slightest amused by the situation. He was now determined to take action. Even though Starfire had already expressed no interest in Leo, he wasn't about to give time its course to make things worse. He was the Boy Wonder, and he was going to make the music play his dance.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" As she turned she accidentally made Beast Boy's leg hit a corner of the hall.

"Ummmm, I was thinking." Brilliant start, Boy Blunder. "Do you want to go out for lunch sometime this week after rehearsals?"

Starfire smiled happily. "But of course! Where do you assume we should go? Cyborg has been mentioning a king that rules over burgers, though Beast Boy was most vehemently against going. Perhaps Raven's favorite depressing café? Or maybe we cou-"

"No, Stafrire!" He interrupted. "I don't want to involve the others. I was asking if you wanted to.....eat lunch with me, just the two of us, alone."

Starfire almost dropped Beast Boy. "J-just t-the two of us?" She asked, hope shining brightly.

Robin smiled shyly. "Yeah, just the two of us. I want to spend some time with you, Star."

That, ladies and gentlemen, was a grade-A way of Robin asking a girl out. Very rare.

Realizing that this wasn't a dream but reality, Starfire answered along with a happy smile.

"I would love to."

_Take that Leo! You've been outplayed and smacked around!!!_

The two were spellbound, and they both moved forward to each other, concentrated only on the other person.

They already stopped acting consciously, and were mobilizing on their subconscious desires. But before they could do anything much, the moment was shattered.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhh Starfire, you're not making the tofu right......... no Cyborg, not the eggs, you meanie........ give me liberty or tofu.........zzzzzzzzz..."

Robin and Starfire blinked, then laughed.

"I believe I shall proceed with catering to Beast Boy's much needed rest."

Robin nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning then, Star."

Starfire then quickly levitated higher and pulled Beast Boy along toward the halls, stopping before she was out of sight, she smiled at the boy again.

"Sweet dreams, Robin." And she was gone.

Robin stood at the exact location he was in for several minutes before he stumbled towards the couch and plopped down.

"Thanks Star. And I'm sure it'll be full of you." He mumbled, dreamily.

He fell asleep on the couch once again.

* * *

**To be continued..........unless or course NOW it sucks and someone wants me to end it.......just say so........tata..........ha.**


	3. It's getting fantastic

**_My Fair Maiden_**

**_T_**

**_T_**

**_T_**

Continuation 

T

T

T

"Oh, almighty Zeus! Why have you cursed me so? Why am I bound to this accursed betrothal!?" Princess Xin cried, with hands folded in a position of prayer.

On the other side were Roger and his tap-dancing horse. "Gettiup! Vick!! Ol' Roger needs to get a new pair of shoes!"

Vick growled as much as a horse could, but began carrying the metal man as written in the scripts.

Dirk was practicing dialogues with De'garel.

"Go, Dirk of the kingdom Poker. Fulfill your promise and I shall bestow upon you the powers of darkness." Dirk bowed.

"You shall see the rose by daybreak as promised. I hope you will indeed honor your end of the bargain."

"Stop! That was good, Robin. But put more of a dark edge to your voice. Remember, Dirk is in turmoil!" Giovanni coached.

"Yeah, yeah, dark anguish, I got it."

* * *

The Teen Titans had officially begun their rehearsals, and though none would admit, they actually enjoyed it to an extent. Beast Boy was teetering and hopping on his hoof as a horse and Cyborg had used his holographic ring to create a version of Roger as described in the scripts.

The role of a drunken moron was somehow easily grasped by Cyborg, but no one made a comment.

Raven also fell into her character nicely, though Giovanni had a very difficult time trying to make her show more malice as Da'garel, and was constantly reminded that Raven was deadly when she was pressured.

It has been several days into rehearsals, but they have so far only reached the parts of Princess Xin's and Dirk's individual stories, and the two of them had not meet again since Dirk was driven from Xin's country because her father attacked him for a crime he did not commit.

But that's all dilly dally, we're not here to read about the story, but to see the ones performing it.

Valence was directing Starfire's scenes, and was thoroughly impressed. As Raven analyzed later, "All the dialogues in the script is how Starfire speaks normally."

But on top of that, the Tamaranian did indeed have a knack for acting, and was not shy to demonstrate.

Valence clapped from where he sat.

"Very nice, Miss Starfire. I couldn't see any mistakes or improvements you need. And you've somehow memorized the first act completely in a few days, that's not something anyone can do. Heck, not even Grizabella could, and she's in Broadway."

Starfire smiled. "I thank you. Tamaranians have a most photographic memory to adapt to any circumstances in order for survival as a warrior race."

"Well, even so, I think you're just naturally talented. Now, we're done for today." He waves for the extras and other characters to take a break.

"We'll do Act II tomorrow, that is, if Robin and the others can finish their parts first. But I think Cyborg and Beast Boy will be working with you tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see if I can help with any of the props."

Starfire floated over. "I can assist you if you do not object. My flying abilities should of great support."

"Object?" Valence asked amused. "I thought you'd never ask. Well, can you go see if Jackie needs some help, those extras are getting lazy nowadays. Especially Javier, kick him once for me if you see him taking a snooze."

"I shall do as you ordered, director, sir." Starfire giggled as she floated off into the other parts of the stage.

Valence scratched his nose. "What a nice young lady, if only girls nowadays acted like that." He heard Giovanni's voice from the other side.

"Robin must be having a hard time with the old maniac, everyone does." He said, just to himself. "Hope he smacks him one."

Starfire had found Jackie 'encourage' a few people to carry the equipment faster, and was quite loud at it.

"New friend Jackie. I have completed my rehearsals for today and I was wondering if you will need any assistance?"

"Already? Girl, you're the bomb!"

"I am an explosive device?"

"It's a slang, Starfire, it means you're awesome."

"Well, then I thank you."

"No biggie. Hey, since you've got free time, can you help these bozos carry the props to the work room? They're already working over shift and I don't really want them to drop dead. Bad publicity and everything." Jackie said mischievously.

"Finally, a break. Can you be any more of a sadistic Cleopatra?" one of the extras complained.

"You wanna get paid? Besides, I got you a sub. Now hustle out of here!" The pair walked off while stretching their limbs.

"I need to go teach Beast Boy some choreography moves, so you're going to be alone doing this. Hope that's not inconvenient or anything, I was assuming that with your alien strength and everything, you know, I don't want to offend you or anything..."

Starfire smiled. "It is quite all right, as you have said, my strength will be most efficient for this task."

"You know where to put them right?" A nod. "Great! Thanks a bunch! I knew I could count on you!"

After Jackie went to search for Beast Boy, Starfire began picking up the various armors, wood, tools, papers, etc and began transporting them over.

* * *

"And that's a wrap for today! Good work my Titans, especially you, Raven. I knew you'd be the perfect De'garel!"

Raven flicked her fingers. "That's right, I'm the bomb." Robin raised an eyebrow and he scooted away.

Getting away from the crazy man and now crazy teammate, he walked around to look for Starfire. Julia spotted him first.

"Hey there, Boy Wonder! Where're you heading off in such a huff!"

"Huh? Oh it's you Julia. Have you seen Starfire?" Julia grinned.

"Oh, looking for your lil' girlfriend, I see." The boy blushed unceremoniously.

"She's not my-"

"Save it Boy Blunder, I've seen how you look at her, and by the gods was it obvious."

Robin looked slightly surprised. "I-it was?"

Julia sighed. "Man, you may a superhero, but you're still just a kid."

Robin scoffed. "We're the same age."

"Not in experience, apparently."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should control your temper when Leo is hitting on Starfire. He's just like that you know, and I know for a fact that Starfire doesn't find him all that charming." Julia smirked at the expression Robin was displaying.

".......I AM obvious, huh?" Julia giggled.

"Yep. The first step of the therapy has been has been achieved! You are on your road to recovery! Congratulations!"

"Hey! I thought you were my fan, what's with the pressuring mockery!?"

"Just 'cause I think you're cute and brave as a hero, doesn't mean I can't treat you like the funny bunny that you are!" She laughed and raised both her hands in declaration.

Robin smirked a bit. "Fine, you're right, I shouldn't be jealous. And yeah, yeah, I like Starfire. So what?"

"So nothing, she likes you too you know." Guess he doesn't, Julia thought as the Boy Wonder's eyes widened.

"S-she does? How would you know? Who tells you such things? What? Who? Where?"

Julia giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Calm down, Boy Blunder. It's been obvious since every time she sees you and me together she gets irritated and always tries to divert your attention to her. She's been on a protective urge ever since she probably thought I was going to 'steal' you away."

(_Chibi Robin glares at a chibi Leo as he begins reciting love poems to the blushing chibi Starfire. Chibi Robin is mad, and on fire. Suddenly, a chibi Julia comes over and rests her hand on chibi Robin's shoulder. Chibi Starfire sees this and swats away chibi Leo, stomping over to the chibi couple and blasts chibi Julia. Chibi Robin stares and picks up chibi Leo's poems and begins to recite them to chibi Starfire.) _

_Now that I think on it, she HAS been acting a bit weird with Julia around. _

Robin shuffled his feet. "Wow." He sputtered.

"Figured it out, Boy Wonder?" Julia smirked. "Good, and I'd suggest doing something with this new found revelation with the little lunch date you got lined up with Starfire. Yes, yes, I know about your lunch appointment. I heard it from Cyborg who apparently eavesdropped on you two talking about it yesterday."

Robin made a mental note to kick Cyborg's tin can butt.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes Uncle?"

"Not funny. I need someone to hook these electric wires on the lighting equipment up there." She pointed to a platform that extended over boards and reached faraway.

"Since you're so agile and well, Robin, I hope you can do this so I don't have to endanger anyone else." She handed him some cables and wires, which he reluctantly took.

"Fine, I'll do it." He shot out his grappler hook and holstered himself up and began crawling over to the side where the lights were.

He heard a faint 'good luck with the princess' as he left the area Julia was in.

Robin found the lights and cable, rather high in vertical distance, and began plugging and such. Before he decided to leap down after the task was done, he heard Starfire's voice on another end of the platform and decided to check it out.

Upon reaching the end of the board, he saw the object of his affections and LEO!??!

Apparently Leo was up to his Casanova antics again, and Robin wasn't pleased. But remembering what Julia said, he decided not to intrude upon Starfire's conversations. That would be rude, and he hoped nothing would go amiss.

He was staring at Leo's back, and when he looked around to check his surroundings he found some peanuts that were probably left by the workers who were there before. He smirked evilly.

_Just because I won't intrude doesn't mean I can't have some fun._

* * *

Midway through, when Starfire was to retrieve some papers, Leo abruptly showed up.

"Miss Starfire! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Starfire jerked backwards a bit as the man appeared in front of her. "Leo! Indeed, it is a surprise to see you here." She chuckled a bit nervously.

"My, my, may I compliment you on a fantastic performance today during rehearsals. When the big debut comes I am certain you will shine like your name implies."

Starfire blushed and bent down to pick up a few papers. Leo was grinning at her blush, happy that he gauged some reaction form her, but yelped as a sharp pain on the back of his head ran through his nervous system.

"Are you all right, Leo?" Starfire questioned as she rose to find the man rubbing his head and looking around.

"Yes, Miss Starfire, I am fine, it is just that..... never mind, it may have just been a projectile from somewhere." Leo exclaimed cheekily.

Starfire blinked and scanned the area, but found nothing.

"Anyways," Leo continued, "I was hoping we can share a friendly conversation over tea perhaps? There is a small café in –ow!!!" Once again, a sharp impact struck his head.

This time though, Starfire saw the source. Her eyes caught the sight of a flying peanut, she giggled as she noted this, projected from the shadows where the platform is.

_Robin, you are such a cute glompu'tre. _

It was now evident that the boy of wonder was on that platform watching her and Leo. Starfire supposed she should be angry that he was basically spying on them, but she felt giddy and special that he would risk his reputation by flinging small objects just because he was jealous.

She also felt a small tinge of guilt for enjoying Leo's predicament, but she couldn't help it, it was amusing.

"Ok, who is there? This is not funny!" Leo yelled holding his head.

Starfire decided to try something else, and actually touched Leo's shoulder. "What is wrong Leo? Who are you talking to?"

Now forgotten the incident he turned to Starfire to speak, "Nothing, I just think th-"and was abruptly caught off as numerous projectiles now impacted him on more than just his skull.

"Ow,! Ow! Ow! Who's-ow! Ow! Stop-ow!"

Starfire giggled but decided it was to cease. "Oh, Leo, I believe it is Beast Boy employing a prank, he had done it once to me. A contraption must be around here, I will search for it." And she floated off before Leo could protest.

* * *

Starfire had left, and Robin decided that the teen's sufferings can end. He watched in satisfaction as Leo scrambled around for a few seconds, bent down to check if there WAS any contraption as Starfire said, and cautious walked off.

_Hahaha!!! Sucker. Now to find Star........._

When the Boy Wonder turned around, he literally jumped as he found the Tamaranian right behind him.

"Whoa!" he lost his balance and fell of the platform and Starfire gasped, luckily he managed to hold onto the edge of the platform before his fall.

"Robin!" Starfire was instantly at his side and pulled him up.

"Hehehe, ummmm, hey, Star, I wan just going to go look for you." The Boy Blunder nervously blundered.

Starfire eyed him critically but mischievously, and raised a dotted eyebrow at the nervous teen.

"Oh? But I believe you had already found me before." She dragged the last word out a bit.

"Ack!" _Busted! _"I'm sorry Starfire! It was just that I was up there, which was by total coincidence, I swear! And I saw that Leo, all coming on to you again, not that I don't trust you wouldn't be swayed by the likes of him, which is why I stayed up here, and-and-and..."

Starfire giggled, and upon deciding he had received enough punishment, poked him on the nose.

"You may cease now, boy of blunder."

_Awww, man, is there a gossip hotline around here!? _

"You're not mad?" Robin asked cautiously. The girl smiled and pocked him on the nose again.

"I will admit that I feel your actions were a bit distasteful, but it was just so cute how you projected legumes at poor Leo because of your insecurities."

_Heh, the girl is always right on the money. X'hal she's pretty. _

Robin found himself relaxing and smiling uncontrollably, but he didn't care. Starfire, giddily grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her to the ground.

"We should make haste, before our friends or the troupe decides they have more tasks for us." She said after Robin secured his feet on the ground. He grinned.

"All right then, c'mon Star. We're leaving in incognito." And so the two enthusiastic teens snuck out of the place surreptitiously. They figured the important people can contact them through their Titans communicator.

So they turned those off too.

* * *

Beast Boy was seen hopping around. "Man, I am so tappity and boppity and uuuuhhhhh.....!" Cyborg came in with the Roger holograph still on.

"Hehehehehehahaha!!! That was some good prancing there BB! A tap dancing horse. Who thought these weird things up!?" He slapped Beast Boy on the back, which promptly caused him to fall on his face.

The two boys walked around, looking for the rest of the team, and eventually spotted Raven.

"Hey! Rae! How ya doing girl?"

Raven was sitting on a treasure box, reading. "Peachy."

"All right then, let's go grab Rob and Star so we can get some grub from madam Mara!!! I heard she bakes a mean apple pie!"

"Apple pie!" the green teen sprung to life.

"There's no need." Raven deadpanned. "No need? Now Raven, we don't want to be mean to Rob and Star, now do we?'

"I said there is no need because they're not in the premises anymore."

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared looks. "Whadda ya mean they're not in the premises?"

"Yeah, where'd they go!?" Raven gave Cyborg a look.

"Oh yeah!" the big teen exclaimed in realization. "They went on their little lunch date!"

"What!? They ditched us to go have fun!?" Beast Boy fumed. Raven raised an eyebrow at the annoyed green boy.

"Why are YOU upset? It doesn't concern you."

"I'm not upset." Beast Boy said in indignation. "It's just that they might even go to the amusement park, and I wanna go too..."

Raven sighed.

* * *

The pair decided to go to a café on the outskirts of town. It was a small facility with a homely feeling of real wood and fresh bakery that permeates throughout the entire café. Robin had gone there a few times during his nighttime crime fighting, which he told Starfire just now, and she wasn't too happy with that revelation.

So now whenever he wanted to revert slightly back into the old Gotham days, he will be with a partner.

The pair had also changed their outfits before they went to the café. Starfire had asked Robin if they stop by the mall and purchase some new outfits. How could Robin refuse? Even though they had to run away from certain fans in the mall, he had found the inconvenience very worth it when Starfire stepped out the dressing room, each time adoring a different appearance. And every time she did, Robin found himself thanking X'hal.

The tables turned when Starfire then dragged Robin to the men's section and picked out various 'hip' clothes for him to try on. Naturally, Robin had to object, but Starfire was persistent and persuasive, and he soon found himself in jeans and cargo pants.

The Boy Wonder's appearance didn't go unnoticed, and Starfire discovered that there were many appreciative glances from the local females. She glared at all of them, eyes glowing dangerously green. At least the girls had enough survival instincts to scurry away.

So clad in more normal fashioned attires, the couple ordered and relaxed in the serene feeling of the tranquil environment.

Starfire was idly trailing her fingers through her hair, and Robin wished he could do it, too.

Robin couldn't help but think that this was more than just a friendly outing with one's best friend, this was an actual date by anyone's definitions, but he didn't want to push his luck. The consequences could be brutal.

"Robin? What is on your mind?" Robin snapped back into reality when he heard Starfire's sweet voice. Smiling warmly, he reached over gingerly and placed a hand over hers.

"Nothing, Star. I was just thinking about how peaceful it feels."

"Y-yes, it is a most comfortable and tranquil atmosphere."

(_Chibi Robin and chibi Starfire are eating spaghetti on a bridge during the romantic night. They also spot the Lady and Tramp dog couple by their table. An Italian guy commits suicide on that bridge by drowning himself.) _

They sat in comfortable silence, with the whistling and small mummers of the other customers in the background. Robin mused aimlessly, and thought of an important question that needed to be dealt with.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you remember what Cyborg said about the play? You know, where Dirk and Xin.....you know..." he was blushing by now.

And apparently, so was she. "...kiss?"

"Y-yeah."

"......I do not know how to answer you for I know not the question." Starfire removed her hand from Robin's and he cursed silently for bringing something like this up when everything was going just great.

"I-I mean, are you okay with this? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable about this play, o-or about m-me. And last I h-heard...actors....umm.."

_Man, am I still a guy? That was sentimental to the core!_

Starfire regarded him for a second.

She giggled.

_She's giggling?! What is going on here!? What kind of sadistic torture is this!?_

"Okay. I'm going on a whim here. Is there something on my face?" his tone caused her to laugh some more.

She finally calmed down and once again placed her hand on his.

"Oh, Robin. You looked so much like a cute cla'rokem. Your expression was most adorable." She continued to giggle.

"Cute? Adorable? I really don't think that's how a man like me should be described as."

He was glad that the thick tension earlier was now dissipated, and chuckled along with Starfire's giggles.

But eventually the giggled of lightheartedness will have to die down, and the question at heart needs to be addressed.

Starfire blushed slightly and thought over her next words carefully.

"As I have come to understand, the 'first kiss' is important to earth girls. Though Raven has vehemently denied there are any importance in relationships or the fawning over of trivial matters such as kissing."

Robin could feel the conflicts in her aura, but waited patiently for her to finish her thoughts.

"On earth, it seems that the display of affections is to be more cautious, and perhaps reserved for the 'right person' as I have observed, but I-I..." She took a breath.

"I do not think I will mind, i-if it is with you."

(_Chibi Robin has just achieved his dearest dream and is having a chibi heart attack.) _

"S-Star?" his look of bewilderment was a bit uncomforting to the girl.

"I-I apologize! I d-did not mean to imply! Please do not be upset, Robin! I-" Robin began to chuckle.

Starfire stared at the boy as bewildered as he was himself earlier.

"W-what is funny?! Boy of wonder! Why are you laughing!? What have I said-"She was cut off from her frustrated blunder as Robin placed his hand over hers again, then held it up to their faces. Starfire noted with glee that he took his gloves off again.

"The only thing that was funny, Star, was how crazy I've acted, when all along my brightest star had always been there right alongside me."

Starfire drank in his words, pouted a little, then dabbed him on the nose.

"That was Act II, line 67, you boy of blunder you." He grinned, rubbing her palm.

"Busted huh?"

"Philanderer." She rubbed his hand.

"I prefer Casanova." They both smiled.

_Flirting is very so much entertaining. _

The two chatted away even merrier than before, enjoying the scrumptious deserts and each other's company.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were now in T-car, all catered by madam Mara and her delicious cuisines.

"Booya! That was some good grub!" the android shouted happily, pumping one hand in the air.

Beast Boy looked slightly unnerved. "Does anyone know why Leo was glaring at me? He was all weirod mephisto the entire time I was eating."

Raven shrugged. "I guess you're just annoying everywhere you go."

"Hey! What's with the attitude Raven? Lately you've bashing me around for no reason at all!" Beast Boy cried.

Raven glared at the green teen. "Obviously because you're acting much more stupid than usual."

"Oh boy, please don't go psycho and hurt my baby!"

"And you're acting like a witch! Or are you just taking this Da'garel character too seriously!?"

"Cyborg?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Drop me off here." She said, a silent anger building.

"C'mon, guys. Cool down and talk like-"

"NOW!!!"

Reeeeeeeeekkkk!!!!

The door of the T-car opened and Raven stepped out, furious and definitely unapproachable for the time being. She treaded into the busy city.

The two boys sat still in T-car, with passive expressions that conveyed a slight fright.

Beast Boy recovered quickly and began unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Ummmm Beast Boy? You need to have that on when I'm driving. Please tell me we're driving somewhere." The android exclaimed, alert.

Opening the door and stepping out, Beast Boy muttered back. "You go on Cy, I'm going after Raven."

"Dude! She's going to kill you!"

"And she's going to have a hard time killing an armadillo!"

Cyborg looked at the green teen desperately. "BB! Raven's really unstable right now and I think it's best if you don't go on provoking her anymore!"

"Too late, she's provoked me." With that, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran off in search of the bird.

Cyborg slammed his fist on his knee, not wanting to hurt the car.

"Darn it! What's with those two!? I need to find Robin and Starfire, I need backup."

He dialed into his communicator to see the respective ends unresponsive.

"Just great! Now I'm going to need a body bag, no, two body bags!!!"

* * *

After lunch, the giddy pair decided they need not return to the tower so soon, and decided to visit the Jump City central park. It wasn't anything like Gotham's park, commodious and very expensively built, but had the feeling of home.

Dressed as normal citizens for once, the couple found it to be another sensation of relaxation. The cool air was flowing brilliantly, and Starfire smiled as she pulled her hair back and allowed the breeze to caress her.

Robin crouched down, taking in the scene before him with the mindset of a teenage boy, and not a hero, for the moment.

The two continued along the green grassy field to a small baseball diamond, with several kids playing their version of the game.

Robin saw a tree, somehow alone and isolated, erected proudly in the middle of the park. He took hold of Starfire's arm and guided her to sit under the even more comfortable shades of the maple.

The boys that were playing baseball now were in a friendly pile, mimicking a huge baseball brawl.

"Richard?"

"Yeah, Kori?"

"Do you know what the matter with Beast Boy is?" Robin turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He is..." She thought her words over. "very fond of Jackie, is he not?"

Robin rested his hands behind his head, leaning against the tree. "I guess. There a problem?"

"I did not think he would be so light in spirit after..... after Terra. Of course, I want my friend to be happy and not sad, but-"

* * *

Beast Boy turns into a green dog and tries to pick up any scent of the goth he is in pursuit, but to no avail as the scent of Raven was overpowered by the bustling crowds.

Raven weaved through the people, and all of which recognized who she was. They wanted to approach her, but she just floated off.

* * *

"I think he's trying to move on. Like you said, he can't stay sad, he doesn't want to. And he's trying very hard to like Jackie, probably because it's easier for him." He becomes solemn.

"Yes, I agree. But could he not see? That our friend- oh, I have said too much."

* * *

Beast turned into a sparrow, perched on a building to increase his area of vision.

A portal opens as Raven steps in to avoid any disturbance, mainly the green Titan.

* * *

"You mean that Raven may harbor some feelings for him?"

"How did you know?"

Robin smiled. "She's been edgy and hostile, especially when it comes to Beast Boy nowadays, and I doubt it's because he's green."

Starfire pulled up her knees and rested her hands on them. "She must be angry to allow feelings for Beast Boy to enter her heart....."

* * *

Beast searched the café Raven usually went, and found nothing. He searched the local wiccan community to find jack squat.

* * *

"Beast Boy may like her too, but he's got to get over Terra, WE have to get over Terra. That's why he likes Jackie, at least, that's why he's trying really hard to do." Robin rested a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I concur, but would it not be most joyous if Beast Boy may find that solace in Raven?"

Robin smiled. "Maybe, let's just let them work it out on their own."

* * *

Beast continues his search, morphing into several different animals in adaptation for the method of search. As he passes an alley, Raven steps out to see him running, and walks in the other direction.

* * *

Robin stood up, extended a gentlemanly hand to Starfire. "May I escort the princess back to her palace?" Giggling, Starfire took his hand.

"You know, Robin, you are becoming a very nice Leonard Whiting."

"Heh, and you're a dazzling Olivia Hussey." The two walked back to the R-cycle, hand in hand.

* * *

Raven found a cliff, where the countryside of Jump City rested. She recognized the cliff as the place where the Titans fought against the gigantic fire creature Slade summoned through manipulating the brothers, Lightning and Thunder.

The marks of that battle was still there. Scorched lands and broken trees. But it served as a reminder of what power meant, and what the price of that power was.

She sat on a sturdy branch of a tall and aged Trembling Apsen, something she rarely did. Climbing tress was what Beast Boy would do, of course, she didn't exactly climb. But the comparison was there and she chastised herself for thinking about him again.

"Hey there, Rae." Beast Boy's voice sounded softly, but in the unexpected ears of Raven, it was like a bazooka.

She visibly jumped and whirled around, and found Beast Boy on another branch, in a crouching position and with melancholy eyes.

Silence filled the forest save for the chirpings of some birds and the humming of insects, as the two tormented souls watched each other.

"How'd you find me?" Raven asked softly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened a little, perhaps expecting more of a scolding yell than such a unpredicted ease. "Had some help." He then pointed to another tree.

Raven followed his finger and found a flock of .......ravens?

"Thought the best help to find a raven was a flock of ravens." He didn't meant it as a joke, and she didn't take it as one.

"......What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

She turned around. "I don't think my issues concern you." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Nope, it doesn't. I just wanted to involve myself. Think of me as a volunteer to pester you, which I think is the reason you're mad, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I was angry and you were upset, so things got out of hand." He shuffled the branch he was on, not looking at the girl anymore.

Raven looked back at the teen, and took her hood down. "You're forgiven, though you're apologizing for the wrong reason."

The changeling lifted his head in surprise. "I am?"

She didn't reply.

He morphed into a squirrel and scurried to a closer branch then returned human. "Raven, would you please tell me why you're mad, what I did wrong, why everything is this-this, I don't know, crazy!"

She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, then she opened them and spoke. "You did nothing wrong, in fact, you're probably doing all the right things. You're trying to move on."

He didn't know where this conversation was going to, so he chose to allow her to speak.

"I'm still in the same place as before, burdened with my powers, and I can't bring myself to change much. I'm the introvert, the sarcastic one, the gothic girl who can't even say what's on my mind." She took a breath.

"Jackie is a nice girl, and I think she likes you too. Try not to screw this one up." She meant that as a joke, but he didn't take it as one.

"You're right, Jackie is a nice girl, she's attractive, smart, nice, hell of a dancer, and wears a wicked jumpsuit." Raven closed her eyes again.

"But I'm not moving on when I'm with her. She's like Terra, you know? Free spirited and fun to be with. But I found myself just going in a loophole, with the same kind of situation. I'm going nowhere."

She opened her eyes.

"But....you're different Raven. You're deep, mature, and mysterious, yet at the same time you're everything a girl is supposed to be. Pink, green, gray, blue, yellow and maybe some brown, though I don't know which one that is." He scratched his head. She stared.

"And.... I want to be the one who makes you laugh. Make you feel ease when you're tense or frustrated. I admire your strength, but you can't be tough all the time, Rae. You need someone who can understand you, and I need someone like you to keep my head straight."

The two teens gazed in each others eyes. "I-I guess what I'm trying to sa-"

"You're a big idiot, you know that?" Raven interrupted, but with a very grateful smile.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah I know." He morphed and changed to move right next to her.

It had been several hours since they started their argument and evening was arriving. They both knew they should call and tell Cyborg that everything was all right, but that would spoil the atmosphere.

"Hey, I know how to tap dance, you wanna learn?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. Beside him, Raven just raised an eyebrow, but kept her smile.

She then spontaneously hugged the boy, with both arms around his neck. He did nothing that resembled a protest and tenderly fall into her embrace.

Eyes half closed, Raven moved her mouth to his pointy ears and whispered "No."

* * *

Cyborg was seen driving his baby frantically everywhere, trying to locate any one of the rest of the Titans.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" The android basically retraced where Beast Boy had been in his search for Raven, just a lot more desperate.

Extremely merciful on the frantic teen, his arm began the familiar tune of the Titans communicator. He made no delay in accepting the signal.

"Who's this!? Robin!? Star!? Raven!? BB!?"

"_Whoa!! Calm down dude, it's me Beast Boy." _

"BB!!! You're alive!!! Oh man! I was so freaking worried man! Guess you didn't find her, huh? Well don't worry, we'll talk to her later, all of us. If necessary, we'll bring tranquilizers and make sure she won't murder anyone." Cyborg spoke, very relieved to see his friend in one piece.

"_Actually, Cy, I found Raven." _He looked, sheepish!?

"Oh my God!! What'd you do? You're alive!!! Did you kill HER!!!?!??"

"_Dude! What do you think I am!? Of course I didn't kill her. We talked and made up, that's all. Everything's peachy from this day on forward." _His image turned to look at something behind him. _"Very peachy." _

"Well, whatever happened, I'm so glad everything's cool now. So you guys need a lift?"

"_Nah, we'll be home before you know it, we can fly, remember?" _He turned into a bird and chirped.

"Ok then, I'm heading back to HQ. I still haven't heard from Robin or Starfire, but that's to be expected, so no worries there."

"_Hehehehehe, they're probably making out somewhere. Ow!!!" _Beast Boy rubbed his head.

"Huh? You ok there BB?"

"_Yeah, just fine. Just a bird pecking me on the head."_

"Uuuuuuhhh.... Ok?"

"_Smell ya later, Cy!!"_ The communicator went silent. And Cyborg pondered the madness around him as he drove home.

* * *

Cyborg was surprised to see Robin and Starfire already at the Tower after he parked the T-car, since he figured they would want to be alone for the most of the day.

When he saw them, they were playing checkers, with Robin explaining the rules of course. What stuck him as odd, though, was that they were out of uniform and in average teenage outfit. Maybe Starfire wasn't so much of a shock, but Robin's appearance was definitely something to ponder on.

"Man, the guy's so smitten with her he's willing to part with his never parted uniform? He even sleeps in that thing!" Cyborg muttered.

The pair noticed the android eventually and called him over to play something with them. Glad to be included, finally, he joined in and they all decided to play something.

It was a little later that Raven and Beast Boy finally made their arrival back at the Tower, and Cyborg made it his business to hug the green teen. Raven quirked an eyebrow and giggled, which caused mental shell shock on Robin and Cyborg. Starfire's belt glowed black before blowing up.

They all eventually decided to watch a movie that they could all agree on......... since they really couldn't, they decided to get some well deserved dinner. Cyborg especially, his constant worrying in the afternoon gave him a healthy appetite.

As it was, madam Mara had a lot of leftovers, and Cyborg had taken to himself to bring all of the scrumptious delights back with him to the Tower, and so dinner was also quite enjoyable. Along with a few teasing here and there, and it was a like normal time in Titans Tower.

By night time, the entire team was amiably watching some odd show on television, chatting merrily and mocking the show at every turn.

"Yo, I'm turning y'all. My battery's running a little low, so I'm gonna go recharge now. See you in the morning." Cyborg dismissed himself, waving his hand with his back turned.

Beast Boy was checking through the fridge at the time and came in with a glass of soy milk. "See ya, Cy."

Raven stood up. "I think I'm going to read in my room before I sleep."

"All right, see you in the morn-aaauuuuuuhhhhh....." Robin said while yawning.

"I bid you a good night, Raven." Starfire said to her friend nicely.

Beast Boy finished his glass of soy milk and placed it on a countertop, and approached Raven to say good night as well.

"Hey, see you around Rae. Well, I'll see you in the morning.... so it's sooner than I think.."

Raven deliberately walked into Beast Boy, brushing her shoulder against his chest, then she sniffed him with her eyes closed. Beast Boy froze.

Sniiiiiiif. "You smell like the forest. Like an evergreen." She then continued on her way to her room.

Luckily, Robin and Starfire didn't see the scene, as they were stretching and getting ready to go to their respective bedrooms as well.

Beast Boy stood idly for a few moments before grinning stupidly and staggered into the halls and into his room, but not before staring at Raven's closed doors and hopped a bit.

Starfire turned to the boy sitting with her on the couch. "I have had an absolutely wonderful day today. I thank you immensely Richard."

Robin grinned widely. "It was my pleasure Star, for nothing is more worthy than the priceless treasure that is your smile." She smirked.

"Act II, line 150."

"Now you're just showing off." She giggled.

"Oh, I believe it was you who is showing the off."

He chuckled. Both of them yawned again.

"I believe I will retire to my chamber for the night, Richard." Starfire said as she stood up, creasing her shirt.

"Sure thing Star, I'm going to look at my scripts some more. Not all of us have such impeccable memory as you do." He stood up along with her.

Starfire looked down at the ground, blushing cutely, and Robin had not time to begin wondering what was going on before he felt the most wonderful feeling since forever.

Starfire kissed him.

It was quick but full of meaning, not just a peck, but an actual kiss, with full lips and lasted at least a few seconds. It certainly was a shocker to him, and he stared at the still blushing but now smiling girl.

Though his eyes were masked, he could see the brilliant glint in the Tamaranian girl's eyes, full of emotion. Emotions for him.

Once again, she lowered her gaze to the floor, and spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I do not mind, at all." With that said, she skipped back into her room, hair flowing gracefully with her figure.

Robin plopped down on the couch, dazed beyond comprehension.

_I really shouldn't fall asleep on the couch again. _

He tried moving, to no avail.

_Then again, who cares about that right now!? X'hal! Whatever kind of deity you are! Thank you!!_

He then chuckled, feeling overjoyed and disoriented. His scripts lay forgotten on the ground. He closed his eyes to sleep. Though it took him several hours to get the excitement he felt to fade.

The rest of the play was going to be a blast.

T

T

T

* * *

**To be continued.........NOW will be the perfect time to tell me to stop if you want......'cause it's going to end soon.........now?........no?.......yes?..........by the way, thanks to all those who appreciated my story...........now?**


	4. Marvelous

_**My Fair Maiden**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

**Continuation **

**T**

**T**

**T**

Rehearsals continued without fail, and the Titans all did their best throughout another week. The Big Day was now only another week away, and Giovanni was desperate to have the play perfectly directly at least three days before the debut.

None of the four teens had shown or acted in any apparent difference with each other, oddly enough, they still went on as usual with the rehearsals and with crime fighting.

Mumbo Jumbo was the only villain to show up this week and he was taken care of quickly, by Robin no less, he seemed to be really energetic these days.

That's what got Cyborg's attention. Robin was .....happy to say the least. Usually he would at least brood once in awhile, but now he was downright giddy and full of spice. He figured it was because he and Starfire had a good time, but he had no idea what they could've done to make the Boy Wonder to be such a Boy Fonder.

Something that surprised him much now was that Beast Boy and Raven sat together for lunch now. It was well known that Raven would read and have lunch by herself at times, and occasionally join the team for activities or lunch. But the entire week was spent knowing that the two were sitting together during lunch and talking about whatever they wished to talk about. He saw Jackie joining them once or twice and Beast Boy didn't act as love struck as he did the previous week.

Cyborg was by now very curious.

Deciding that everything will probably work themselves out, although he admitted that he was just fooling himself, Cyborg went back to polishing his baby.

* * *

On the troupe side, things couldn't have gone better, Valence mentally declared. Starfire was, not to make a pun, the star of the show. She was just brilliant in all manners of the character she took and of the play. She memorized the play, line by line and actually managed to improve some of the parts of the script after asking him for permission. 

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all performed well enough together, though they had some rough edges and lack of vocal intensity. Mainly just Cyborg, though he is supposedly a very loud person. He could hear 'booyas' from across the entire theatre.

Beast Boy was just a tap dancing horse, so no biggie there.

(Never noted before, was the certain parts the main people of the troupe played: Leo is playing the evil general of the country, Domino Kingdom, Princess Xin is forced to marry to. Julia plays a trusted maid of Xin and the rest are people who auditioned for the parts.)

Raven and Robin soon joined the others to put together the rest of the play. Raven was now more cooperative and less prone to go to anger and make serious threats. He did say 'less', because she still does it, just not as often.

He noted that Giovanni was also absolutely thrilled with the progression. He even wore his favorite scarf to directing.

Julia seemed pleased, but he didn't question the reason. Jackie was a little less enthusiastic than usual but seemed to be fine.

Leo was, for a lack of a better word, frustrated. After a supposed encounter with Starfire not two days ago, Leo is now sort of mellow. He didn't know what happened but he was curious to say the least. He scratched the bare part of his foot not covered by his sandals.

"Che, this troupe is experience more than ever since the Titans came." He pondered.

"Never knew I'd say this, but this is absolutely interesting." He decided he should ask the gossipers of the troupe to find out, which were respectively Javier and Jackie.

Looking around piles of junk and lifting boards, Valence finally found Javier taking a nap with his cap shielding his face. Valence sighed and kicked him.

"Get up Javier, you lazy sack of wasted food you." The Hispanic teen groaned and pulled off his cap from his face.

"Uuuuuhhhh.... Valence? Boss? What you want, amigo? I'm trying to descanso here." Valence glared at the boy.

"I believe you're supposed to be working, and not taking a nap in the junkyard. Anyways, I was wondering if you have any latest gossips lately about the Titans and our troupe."

Javier sneered. "I'm not a gossiper, I'm an information specialist."

"Whatever, just start with Leo."

Javier snickered. "He got his butt chewed out by a girl, well, an alien girl to be exact. It was funny."

Valence looked surprised. "Starfire? I didn't think she could even have a temper. Leo must've done something bad this time. What did he do?"

"You're right, that girl ain't got a temper, she es muy cool. He just said the wrong things about the wrong person. Which you should know is about Robby boy."

"Oh? Do continue."

"Ummmm it was about two days ago when Starfire and Leo were working on a part of the play. After they were done, Leo made comments on how he wished he could've gotten the part of Dirk, but since they wanted the Titans to play the main parts they had to put Robin up there. He said something like it was unfortunate and that Robin was not that good, blah, blah, blah, she got mad, scolded him, and flew away in a frenzy of anger. Hehehehehehehe."

Valence chuckled. "Ha, that does sound fitting for Leo. The guy's been too egotistical lately anyways, it's good that he feels a punch or two to his ego."

"Yeah....hehehehe that was muy comico. Gotta get more boritos.......I'm starving."

"Whatever. How about Jackie? I thought she and Beast Boy were ......."

"Was like that in the beginning, but now they're just goody pals. Seems like the zoo boy and the raven got something going on. Sorry, can't pry too much, I'll get killed."

"Most likely, anything else?"

"Uuuuhhh, I do know who stole your hair gel."

"Ah? Who? I rummaged through my entire closet and the theatre until I gave up and went to the mall."

"Someone we hired, Joseph Tanner. Nice kid, lack of respect to people's privacy tough. Found him using it and tossing it in the trash."

"Oh, I'm getting him, and you, for not telling me until I asked." Javier shrugged. "But I need to go see to Robin and Starfire's dance scene. But don't think you're off the hook, mister." Valence said pointing at the boy while walking away.

"You make threats like the Brady Bunch." Javier called as Valence trod off.

* * *

"Hey, Raven, c'mon! They're about to practice Robin and Starfire's dramatic scene!" Beast Boy cried as he ran next to Raven. 

Raven just quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine." Deciding he couldn't get a better response, he motioned for them to hurry on. He was wrong though. As they began walking to the stage, Raven took a brief surveillance of the immediate area. Seeing no one around, she suddenly took hold of Beast Boy's hand and continued walking.

Beast Boy was certainly pleasantly surprised, and didn't protest. He gave her an amused grin, which she merely brushed off and pretended to be indifferent, though it looked stupid considering she was holding his hand.

When they arrived, they found everyone there except Valence and Javier. Giovanni was running through the scripts and making notes. Julia was bossing some other poor saps about work. Jackie was talking to one of the other actors, who appeared asleep. Leo was brooding off in a corner, muttering obstinacies. Beast Boy gave Raven a curious look, but she smiled and shook her head.

Deciding that she probably would want some reputation insurance, Beast Boy dropped his hold on Raven's delicate hand.

Raven looked at their disconnected hands for a few moments, then clasped them back together. NOW, Beast Boy was shocked.

"Rae...?" He questioned, now very alert, curious, and happy.

She smiled again, making it twice today. "Just enjoy it. It's not going to happen everyday."

"Well, I guess I can always see if Jackie..." He left the sentence trailing. She stared at him, HARD. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

They suddenly heard Cyborg calling them over to his place amongst the extras.

"Yo! BB, Raven! Get your newly established thespian butts over here!"

Raven smiled, amused, "Come on, you heard the tin man, Todo."

Beast Boy glared slightly, a bit annoyed. "I would call you the Wicked Witch of the West, but you're too pretty."

Raven had the decency to blush madly, which caused the stability of Giovanni's chair to decrease and he promptly landed on his butt.

* * *

When the couple reached Cyborg, they saw him look at them for a moment, then at their clasped hands another moment, and finalized it with a perplexed look at them again for a long moment. 

Beast Boy was about to speak up but Cyborg interrupted them with a raised hand.

"No need to say anything BB, this explains a lot of my recent confusion and migraines. You both are on drugs."

Beast Boy felt offended and was about to speak up again when he saw the distinct mirth in his android friend's eye. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yep, we're high on-"

A sudden telekinesis power from Raven covered his mouth to prevent him from talking.

Still having a slight blush, Raven whispered annoyed. "You're so clichéd."

"Yo, look! there's Robin and Starfire!"

On the stage now are Robin and Starfire, both of them wearing their respective new clothes they bought at the mall. Starfire was in the middle of the stage, where the spotlight would evidently be, and Robin was at the side, where the curtains would probably be later on.

Valance walked in, and was glad he was on time to see this. He took a look around, and saw the Titans all prepared. He noted with slight surprise at Beast Boy and Raven's held hands, and looked to Jackie, who seemed fine.

"Okily dokily," Giovanni said loudly, "we shall start right at the middle of Act III with Dirk and Xin's dance! Miss Starfire, please begin whenever you like, the music will follow." He cued to Jackie to be ready, and upon seeing her give a thumbs up, he sat down. At least, he realized that his chair was gone and just remained standing, twiddling his scarf.

* * *

Xin hugged herself, and walked stage left. "Burdened by my own kin's deficiencies, forever clipped of my wings, is this the curse I have to bear?" 

Xin twirls toward back stage left. "These halls of granite, these pillars of marble, however beautiful, holds no essence of true brilliance. It is merely a hallow, cold, dead representation of what is to become."

She walks toward the center stage. "A cage of my destiny, and I shall never sing." She stands, silently mourning. Then, determination comes to her eyes.

"But I will not succumb, it is not the will of my father, nor the wish of my mother. If I am to face treachery of these hallow edifice, then I shall confront this skirmish of violent intents with the spirit of a true royalty. Even if I stand isolated, I am not hapless."

Dirk walks in from the shadows, back stage right, and comes behind Xin.

"You are indeed not hapless, but neither are you without aid, your majesty." Xin whirls around, and faces Dirk with shock.

"That voice! Oh, that wonderful voice! Dirk, oh merciful Zeus please grant me this miracle to be true!" She takes a step closer.

Dirk, emotionless but full of spirit, takes a step closer as well.

"Aye, it is I, your majesty. No. My dear Xin."

Xin embraces him. "Oh, you benevolent, wondrous fool! Surely you know of the danger that awaits you here? How is you managed to even reach here!?" Xin touches Dirk's face, where a mask should have been placed, but of course they haven't gotten to that yet.

Dirk holds Xin's hands, and kisses it.

"No danger or threat of death can ever hope to decrease my bond and loyalty to you, my beautiful rose. I have promised you ten years ago, in your home's garden, when we were merely children, that I will be the one to protect you from destiny itself."

Dirk smiles a mischievous grin. "As for my source, your old friend Roger seemed to be much more resourceful than the insipid guards anticipated."

Cyborg grinned.

Xin embraces Dirk more.

"With you, I can always sing." Dirk strokes her silky mane. "Then allow your angelic voice to carry me from this darkness, for you are the only star in my heart."

They remained embraced for a few more seconds before Dirk holds her out and takes her hand.

"My princess, will you honor this wretched fool this dance?" Xin looks around.

"Sweet knight, is this not an inappropriate location? This evil scent of foreign stones, with despicable aristocracies partaking in the same activity."

Dirk pulls Xin close. "Do not allow yourself to be blinded by hatred and loathe, my love."

"Starfire" blushed.

"No matter the hideous intents, no matter the heinous existence these monsters portray, the land is never of the same essence. The land stands for naught but itself. It is here where the light shines greatest, and you are the star that creates that light. Our bond has no shame, our emotions have no limit. As I have once been trapped in darkness once before, I implore you to escape from its wrath."

Xin gets closer to Dirk.

"Your words and philosophy always held much merit, my love."

"Robin" blushes.

"Let us dance then, my prince, and demonstrate the joy that this land shall feel."

Dirk takes hold of Xin's waist and they dance. Beautiful steps of grace and an atmosphere of brilliance.

* * *

"_Alright now," Jackie began. "you two are going to need to dance for this one. And as the great choreographer, I'm going teach you." _

_Robin sighed. "Dancing and singing, isn't this just a play? It's more like a musical now." _

_Jackie waved her hand up and down. "Nonsense, we have too much dialogue to be a true musical. 'Sides, the only songs we have belong to Roger, Xin, and Dirk. By the way, you may be called Robin, but you sure don't sing like one." _

_Robin groaned and Starfire giggled. _

"_Anyways," Jackie continued. "you guys know the basics of dancing?" _

_Robin and Starfire looked at each other and Starfire blushed slightly._

"_Yes, we have danced before." Starfire said shyly. _

"_With each other?" Jackie asked slyly. _

"_Y-yeah, on a prom. On a yacht of some sorts.....it's a long story." _

_Jackie giggled. "Why the chicken talk? It's not something to be ashamed of, sheesh! I never seen people get shy because of they danced before." _

"_Just get on with it." Robin growled. _

"_Yes, please proceed." Starfire interjected. _

"_Fine, fine. As you should know, this isn't the easy sway here sway that kind of dance thing. But it's not the stupid 'Pride and Prejudice' English moronic routine either! It's more a 'Sleeping Beauty' good stuff."_

"_A beauty that is in the state of sleep? What is this story you speak of Jackie?" _

"_Get bird boy to show you later, Star. We've got business." _

_Jackie turns on the music system via a control. _

"_Now Robin, as the man, you lead Star like........."_

_The two Titans began the lesson of learning to dance more professionally, and they had to admit, it was much more enjoyable than anticipated. _

_Starfire and Jackie giggled as Robin made certain weird mistakes on purpose, such as 'accidentally' leaning too much over Starfire, or suddenly pulling her in for a swing move. _

_The teens soon became a little distracted by the fun they were having, and began playing around. _

_Jackie even taught Robin how to do some cooler swing moves. She led of course, which Robin found a bit ego bruising. _

_Jackie evilly suggested to Starfire that she and Robin should learn how to salsa dance. Robin developed a well formed red face and Starfire was just curious and excited by the many forms of dances that existed. _

_When Jackie asked Starfire if she wanted to learn salsa with her at the time, Robin could have sworn he felt the loss blood through his nostrils. _

_Eventually the three had gotten more serious and the two Titans have gotten the basics down. Jackie then called it a day. _

_After Jackie left, Robin stretched a bit and was about to ask what Starfire what she wanted to do next, when she walked over to the music system and turned the music back on. _

_Giggling at Robin's curious expression, Starfire glided to in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_This is much enjoyable..." She whispered as if answering a question as she began to sway to the tempo of the music, slightly resting herself into his body. Robin held her gently and rested his face near hers. _

_They just held each other like that, moving to the music's beat. But the movements became increasingly slower, and the slow dance became more of an embrace. But they still continued to have a slight swaying motion, their feet treading the ground every second. _

_Starfire's eyes were closed, her head now rested on Robin's shoulder. Robin's eyes were barely open, and he rested face against her hair. _

"......_..you smell like strawberries." He said after the long comfortable silence. She sighed in enjoyment. _

"_And you have the scent of Har'kulo boomjas." He chuckled, hugging her closer. _

_"Thanks, I guess." _

* * *

Giovanni was about to say that they didn't need to do the dance part when Julia and Jackie came running and shut his mouth shut, hard. 

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT....!" Julia whispered harshly as Jackie turned the music on.

Jackie walked over and whispered in a tone as harsh as Julia. "Yeah! Do you not know how infectiously cute and romantic this is!?"

Valence was slightly distracted by the side scene but his attention was immediately taken back to the couple.

Robin's skills as an acrobat made him a graceful fighter as well as a graceful dancer, it seemed. They both danced and twirled in a light of fairies and fields of roses, it appeared to Valence. He couldn't help but feel pride swell up in his chest as he watched Starfire and the Boy Wonder, both an image of perfection in their own prowess.

He saw Cyborg smirking and fidgeting, probably too excited by the scene.

Beast Boy was shifting views between Raven and the couple.

Raven looked more serene than she had ever been in the troupe, and the hand she held with Beast Boy never disconnected.

"I'm going to miss them..." Valence whispered, for no one's ears but his own.

* * *

_Robin and Starfire gathered Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven afterwards and they all decided to check out the newly established amusement park. This time though, they invited several members of the troupe, well actually the entire troupe._

_Leo included, Starfire had felt bad for his recent plights. Valence had declined at first, but when Starfire gave him the puppy dog eyes and Beast Boy underhandedly used the adorable kitten face, he succumbed. _

_Actually, the combined forces of the two made everyone close feel the unholy wrath of cuteness. _

"_Check it out, Rae! I won you another chicken." Beast Boy happily took the stuffed bird and handed it to the stoic girl. _

"_A giant chicken... I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She said this without much sarcasm, and smiled at the green teen. _

"_Booya!!!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted the bell with the hammer swinging contest. _

"_Whoa, amigo! That was totally awesome." Javier cheered. _

"_Woooohoooooo!!!" wooped Samantha, an extra that joined them. _

"_Aaaaahhh, Robin!" Starfire cried as the Boy Wonder rammed into her in go-karts. _

"_Hahahaha! Watch out Star! Here I come!"_

"_Eeeeek! You shall pay for that boy of blunder!" The two laughed and giggled as they tried to up each other in the silly game. _

_They soon teamed up as both Jackie and Julia showed up and they had an all out war. _

_Valence and a few of the extras found a air soft gun game stand. _

"_Hey, boss! Aren't you good with a gun!?" _

_Valence looked at the stand. "Sort of." He paid the owner and took aim. _

_Bam! Bam! Bam! All three consecutive shots made contact and blasted three different toys off the shelves. _

"......_.whoa." The people watched exclaimed._

_Valence grinned._

"_Miss Starfire? Would you like to join me in the "Galactic Waters" ride?" Leo inquired. _

"_Oh, that does look splendidly enjoyable!" Leo was about to rejoice when everyone else came along. _

"_Hey, looks cool." Robin said. _

"_Yo! Count me in!" Cyborg cried. _

"_Hey! Raven, we gotta check this out!" Beast Boy cried._

"_What do you mean, 'we'? Zoo boy." Raven asked in monotone. _

"_Julia! We can't pass this up, let's all go!" Jackie yelled. _

"_Yo soy very afraid of heights, man!" Javier cried as Cyborg holstered him on his shoulder. _

"_C'mon you'll love it!" _

_Beast Boy grabbed Valence as a gorilla. "Rowrhahahahahahaha!!!!" Valence struggled. _

"_Gaaaaaahhhh!!!" Starfire grabbed his legs to keep them from kicking while Robin and a few other boys carried some girls, who were whimpering, as well as Giovanni, who tried to escape before a grappler hook took hold of him and dragged him back._

_Leo stood dumb folded a few seconds before sighing and followed the crowd. _

_The conductor of the ride just face faulted at the mass number of people at once. He decided to not question or confront anyone, Raven looked deadly and just covered his eyes and pulled the lever. _

_The ride was very crowded as they all somehow compacted themselves into the carts. It was supposedly considered dangerous, but the superheroes were there, so no one really complained. It was as safe as it can get. _

_Everyone either screamed or yelled as the ride careened towards the ground only to come back up. Water flew around and splashed the passengers, creating illuminated colors of the rainbow when mixed with the sunlight. _

_Most of them started to get ready and into various poses and positions, for the last part of the ride was the photography. _

_Flash! _

_Jackie and Julia were hugging Cyborg as he mouthed 'booya'. _

_Beast Boy had his arm around Raven's shoulder, who tried to look annoyed, with arms folded across the chest. _

_Giovanni had a wet scarf plastered against his face. _

_Some extras and the other actors all gave different expressions of ludicrous or humorous poses. _

_Javier shoved a thumb up his nostril and looked like he was trying to do a nose whistle. _

_Leo and a few of the other girls were in the pose of blowing kisses. _

_And Starfire held onto a smiling Robin, both with wet clothes and wet hair. _

_Valence was in the very center of the photo, laughing, and not afraid to show it. _

Valence smiled as the music ended as well as Robin and Starfire's dance scene.

"....so very much." He whispered.

Giovanni clapped, and before he could say anything else, everyone else followed. Cyborg was blowing whistles and several guys pretended to weep from the sentimental value of the scene.

Julia was starry eyed and Jackie was 'wooping'.

Leo looked emotionless and passive for almost a minute before he just smirked and clapped.

* * *

"_You shall marry the prince, and you SHALL have no regrets......!"Leo rehearsed. _

"_That is the end of Act II. I think we have it all entailed friend Leo." Starfire said cheerfully. _

"_Aye, we have a good partnership, Miss Starfire." Leo said as he folded his script. _

"_It is a shame I could not assume the role of Dirk, we would have had great chemistry." _

"_Perhaps," she said, "but I believe Robin and I are performing well enough together." _

_Leo shrugged. "I still think he can improve more, his performances are too rough on the edges. If it weren't for the popularity advantage, I would surely have had a great chance at receiving the role." Starfire was a little annoyed now. _

"_Leo, please do not criticize my friend in front of my person." Leo heard the distinct edge of irk and was about to perhaps apologize, but Starfire continued, her vexation now growing._

"_In fact, I believe Robin is wonderfully talented in the arts of theatre! You are just feeling jealousy as it appears, Raven has told me of such distasteful fashions among earth males!" _

_Leo was now very nervous, and tried to talk again. "Miss St-"_

"_I advise you to process your thoughts before you speak as of today." She deadpanned. _

_She then unexpectedly smiled, turned around and glided away mumbling "I believe I shall see if Madam Mara has any more of those scrumptious dumplings." _

_Leo stood there dumb folded, oblivious to a snicker behind him. _

* * *

A girl named Grace came next to Leo. 

"They're so cute together, don't you think!?" She asked perkily.

Leo took another look at the bowing and blushing teens and replied. "Yes, I suppose I would have to agree with you, miss....?"

Grace smiled. "Grace." Leo extended a hand.

"And I am Leo." She shook it giddily.

* * *

"You da man, Rob! Those Dance Dance Revolution games sure paid off eh?" Beast Boy cheered, pumping both arms into the air, since he now disconnected his hand with Raven's. 

Jackie watched the green teen, with half sad and half dreamy eyes. She then looked at Raven, who was trying to be indifferent but eyes sparkled and danced with gleam.

* * *

_Jackie giggled as Beast Boy perfected his tap dancing skills in horse mode. _

"_Tada!!!" Beast Boy said with his arms spread and knees bent, as he morphed back into human mode. _

"_Very nice, BB! Looks like you got it. C'mon, as a reward, I'll treat you to lunch, how about it?" She asked, expecting a yes. Beast Boy fidgeted with his clothes and dusted himself off a bit. _

"_Ummmmmm sorry, I have to pass. Me and Rae are going to check out her café of poems and Edgar Allen Poe fanatics." He said, as casually as he could be. _

"_Oh." Jackie remarked. "Ummm well, how about tomorrow, then?" _

"_We're going to the park, sorry." _

"_All you Titans? On a picnic or something?" She questioned. _

"_Ummmmm no, just me and Rae......"He said sheepishly. _

_They both stayed quiet, and the atmosphere became rather unsettling. _

"_Do you like her?" Jacke finally spoke. _

"........._yeah." _

_Jackie smiled. "Well, you shouldn't keep her waiting! She's a very hard to appease, as everyone here knows. Go!" She pushes him out the area. "Before she decides to dump you!" _

_Beast Boy grins. "I'm going, I'm going! And the only way she's gonna dump me is by throwing me into an alternate dimension!" He ran off, in search of the girl. _

_Jackie watches him leave silently. Slowly the smile fades, and places her hands behind her back, and walks away. _

* * *

Her eyes reflected several unspoken feelings, but at last smiles, and walks over to the Titans, enthusiastically cheering with them. 

Robin smiles to the girl next to him, with a mirth she now catches on to.

"Robin?" she asks amused.

"Can't let the fun just go yet." He takes out a CD and pops it in the sound system.

A song by Amy Dalley, _Living Together, _booms from the speakers. Robin grabs Starfire's hands and shouts. "Grab a partner and swing em' high!"

Starfire giggles enthusiastically and spins with the Boy Wonder to the beat to the country music.

Quickly, the members of the troupe gets into the rhythm and the dancing began.

"Yeehaw!" Cyborg cries as he produces a cowboy hat from nowhere.

"Oh no you don't!" Julia cries as she tugs Valence back before he could escape.

Giovanni wasn't too pleased. "We have to focus-oye! My Titans, we sti-ow! Whoaa!!" he cried as he was pulled into the merry crowd.

"C'mon Raven!" Jackie said while pulling the goth girl along. Raven analyzed the girl as she gave slight resistance. The two made eye contact, and they both had a silent conversation.

Jackie blinked, then smiled, and kept that smile. Raven willingly joined the rest in the festivity.

"....I'm his best friend, I'm his roommate, I'm his partner, I'm his wife...!" Starfire sang along.

Robin laughed throatily as Cyborg somehow also took out a fiddler.

The stage was now a huge dance floor and everyone found the jolly good time was here.

* * *

**Back at the present........**

Cyborg watched Robin's expression carefully when he noticed the Boy Wonder was paying the least attention to him. He had the far-off look that occurred when people had flashbacks.

He transformed his arm into a sonic cannon and aimed it next to his ear and produced a low vibration ultra sound, creaking Robin's ears and stunning him back into reality.

"Aaaaaaahhhh the ringing!!!!!!"

"Bwahahahahahaha, dawg, that was gold!!!"

Robin rapidly tweaked his ear and glared at the laughing Titan, his masked eyes thinned, then his mouth formed a grin.

Cyborg abruptly stopped laughing as his feet were frozen.

"..........that was COLD, man."

"You asked for it."

Cyborg proceeded to chip off the ice caging with his welding finger.

**Psssssssssssss!!!** "So, what were you thinking about?" He asked, eyes on the ice.

Robin stayed silent for a few moments then replied. "Just about these weeks, Cy."

**Psssssss!!** "Yeah, pretty fantastic eh?" Robin smiled.

"Definitely." He went to get his dark knight helmet.

Pss**ssssss!!!** "Hey, Rob? I have been meaning to ask you.......when you and Star gonna like, officially go out?" Robin's blush was even visible through the head gear.

"Ummmm it's not-, you know that's kinda-look-"

"Save it, bird boy." **Psssssssss!!!** "I don't give a ratsy tootsy crap about any of your lame attempts to even deny it a LITTLE. You most positively like Starfire, A LOT, and she likes you, A LOT. So just hurry up and ask her out officially. I had enough headaches as it were when Beast Boy and Raven got all cozy, and I don't need some from you for your procrastination."

"......I'll do it soon."

"Good, 'cause I know that the girl's expecting it by now."

Robin realized that it was true, that Starfire was probably waiting for him to stop being such a dork and act on their affections. Now that they've gone through so much, he knew he had the confidence and the reason, he just needed to know how, when, and where.

He wanted it to be special, because she was special. Of course, he wasn't going to ask her to marry him, so it was unnecessary to be too melodramatic or corny.

_That will come later—bwa! No, not thinking like THAT.......yet. Bwaaaaahhh!! Bad! _

"What about your costume, Cy?" The Titan gave him a judgmental look.

"Oh, yeah, hologram rings, stupid hologram rings."

"Hehehe, yep, now go on ahead, I'll be out of your idiotic freeze ring soon enough." **Pssssssss!!!** "I think."

Robin growled as Giovanni told people to get ready for their positions in the dress rehearsal.

Soon enough, the cue for his entrance came. He took a breath, and walked on stage. Leaving Cyborg sizzling with the ice.

* * *

"That was absolutely magnificent, all of you! The Big Day is tomorrow! Although the preparation is slightly off of my original agenda, but I simply cannot deny how much fun it has been. These weeks, working with the lot of you has been a marvelous opportunity! There is nothing more we can do for preparations, let us all get some well deserved shut eyes. I shall see you all tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. sharp, be there or be squared! Sorry, you lot, I've always wanted to say that." 

Giovanni chuckled. Most of the people just smirked sardonically.

"See you all later!" Beast Boy said as he waved goodbye and made victory signs.

The Titans rode home, back to the tower, to ready themselves for a huge day tomorrow. The entire city now awaits for their appearance, and the evening arrives like a curtain for the inevitable tomorrow.

On the R-cycle, Starfire smiles with wide eyes and exhilarating spirits. Holding onto Robin, she feels as if the most exciting events in her life were manifesting right before her.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, plans to make the day his landmark. He plans to make the dance plays his music.

**The day shall come........**

T

**The next chapter shall be the last! What a day! I have been freaking busy with the crappy school, so I've delayed, not that anyone really cares.......!**

**Anyways, even if anyone wants this story to be stopped (which thankfully there actually wasn't, I feel special) it can't because it's almost finished........unless you really REALLY want to end it.........yes?.........no?..............boo?............ha!**


	5. Endings are sweet

__

_**My Fair Maiden**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

**Continuation **

**T**

**T**

**T**

Night has come to embrace the land of Jump City; stores have closed for the day; people retired from their occupations or schools to go home..........no, no they didn't.

The city was bustling, lively, and loud. People came out of their homes and drove in their vehicles to one destination in mind: Jump City Elementary.

Children were shouting and cheering about going to school, for once, and their parents were happy to oblige. Well, actually so did their elder siblings, relatives, friends, neighbors, strangers......yeah.

The highlight of the city was now compacted with people looking for parking spaces and would be audiences waiting, patiently and impatiently, for entrance to the theatre.

There was no crowd control as the police themselves were rather enthralled by the upcoming event, and were, for a lack of description, slacking off.

This was the reason why no one really noticed the surreptitious characters sauntering on the roof tops of Jump City, moving ever closer to the elementary school.

Speeeeeeuuuuuu-Clank!!! An arrow shot to the side of a building, attached to a strong polymerized rope of some sorts.

The person who made the shot hooked an equipment on top of the rope, slid down the rope and leapt up the roof before he collided with the cement building.

The person's movements were agile and fluent like Robin's, which more than gives away his identity by now.

Running to the edge of another building, Speedy observes his destination.

"That is a LOT of lights. Man, the city's gone all out for this." He whistled, to emphasize.

Another presence filled the air around Speedy and he instinctively took a leap backwards, already reaching for an arrow.

"Whoa, easy, Speedy Gonzales, it's me." The person spoke, hands in front and palm up in as a sign of peace.

Speedy immediately recognized the individual. "Hot Spot!?" He lowered his hand from his quiver.

"Heeeeeyyyy!!! What's up man! I'd shake your hand, but.....hehehehe you know...." Speedy greeted the red light bulb of a teen.

Hot Spot, grinned. "Hey, no problem." His hands sparked up with flames. "Not the first time I had to avoid burning someone like marshmallows so....." He produced some high tech gloves from his back, and placed them firmly on the sizzling hands.

"There."

"Cool, is that de-ionized atomic temperature compressors?" Speedy asked as he shook Hot Spot's hand.

"Huh? Ummmmm maybe, I didn't make it, a professor did."

"Ah, who is this professor? I wonder if I've heard of him."

"Sorry, but he would like to remain anonymous, bit of a paranoid weirdo." Hot Spot made the koo-koo crazy indication with his fingers tracing circles on his head.

"All right then." Speedy spoke. "What are you up to these days?"

"Nothing much, man. Kind of the reason I'm here, heard about the Teen Titans' funny play business. Wanted to check it out if it was true." He looked at the numerous lights and roaring crowds.

"Apparently, it is."

"Yep, I'm here to see firsthand Robin, the champion of the Tournament of Heroes, reciting Shakespeare styled lines. Hehehehehe.....man this is going to be funny."

The two shared laughs when suddenly Speedy's keen eyes caught movement further in the dark.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled as he focused his vision, and distinctively saw the trailing figures of humans.

Hop Spot noticed. "What?" He then looked at the direction Speedy was peering at, and eventually saw the figures cloaked by the dark.

The group of dark figures apparently didn't like taking the front entrance, and opted to explore the rooftop views. Although two of the sneaks were agile and swift, the third was a rather large fellow who made a lot of noise when leaping from one building to the next.

"Speedy's eyes thinned. "Unless that is an adolescent grown proportionally astray, I don't think those are legal audiences. Then again, neither am I, but still...." He turned to Hot Spot.

"C'mon, those may not be the Teen Titans fanatic welcoming committee."

"Oooooh yeah! I feel a butt wooping session coming up." He tried to crack his knuckles, but since he didn't really have any left, looked like he was just rubbing his hands.

Speedy armed his bow and leapt as quietly as he can after the trio sneaks with Hot Spot right behind him.

* * *

"Wooohoooo!!!" Cyborg chirped, as Raven came out of the dressing room.

Raven is seen adoring a violet cloak, replacing her usual leotard and hood, with several gold lacings that were sewed across the shoulder area. Under the cloak, she is wearing some sensual clothing that resembled a nightgown, tied to her waist with titanium fabric (she would kill everyone if it somehow broke, so Robin made sure it was strong) strings.

Her footwear consisted of high heels and she also wore several necklaces and earrings. Clip-ons, of course, she would never actually puncture her ears to wear earrings. Her hair was styled into bangs and the likes, as well as some professionally applied makeup, such as blushes and eyeliners.

"Girl, anyone tell you that you one sexy mama!?" Cyborg laughed.

Raven's eyes twitched but tried to remain calm. Jackie came out of the dressing room and put her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Isn't she!? She's my greatest masterpiece! With her light violet, pale skin and feminine figures, it was absolutely great!" She cooed as Raven formed a blush that combined with her annoyance.

"Well, you done an outstanding job there, Jackie! I've never seen Rae this pretty, no sir!"

"I'm still right HERE!" Raven growled. "Let's just get this play over with so I can say goodbye to foundations forever."

"Oh no you don't." Cyborg excited cried. "I ain't letting you off easy, Rae." He raised his arm and FLASH!!!

"Wh-what did you do!?" Raven asked, alert and slightly angry, which caused some of the objects to splinter.

"Took a picture, too much of a Kodak moment."

"Cyborg." She said his name in eerily frightening manner. "If you don't erase that picture, I'll clean your system, the very VERY painful way."

Cyborg gulped. Jackie hid back into the dressing room.

Suddenly, Beast Boy came in, a sample of miracles and the example of right-on-time.

"Hey dudes and dudetts, what's cooking?" He snickered from the stupid line.

"Hey, BB! Cyborg greeted happily and quickly ran to his friend's side, as if to say 'you kill me then you'll kill him too'.

"Raven continued to glare at the titanium Titan, silently counting down.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zin-_

"Rae...." Beast Boy gawked, which temporarily ceased Raven's bloodlust.

"You look.....wow." The changeling said, blinking. And before she could say anything, he continued.

"Seriously, Jackie did a wicked job! You look...gorgeous! Beautiful! Enchanting! Sensual! Captivating! When did I know this many vocabulary!?" He got closer to the pale girl to get a better look.

"Ummmmm .....thanks." She managed to squeak out, suddenly more self-conscious than before under his gaze.

Beast Boy suddenly blushed as well. "Hehe, sorry, didn't mean to make a scene."

"I-it's all right." She replied, then smirked. "Wish I could say the same for you, but.....looks aren't everything, you know." She said in a teasing tone, mimicking her 'Happy' personality's dialogue.

"Don't worry, you're pretty enough for the both of us." She blushed again.

_Okay, when did he learn new vocabularies AND become the new James Bond!?_

Javier came running in. "Yo, mi amigo Beastie! We need you over here for a sec!"

"I'm there, mi hombre!" He shouted to Javier, then turned back to face Raven.

"Hey, Rae, catch you later, maybe we can have dinner at this fab restaurant later, you know, after the celebration thing..."

She nodded. "Sure, just go already. We need to make sure all this goes well."

Beast Boy gave a victory sign and ran off.

Raven and Cyborg remained silent in the area, and Jackie was pressed up against the door listening.

Cyborg then smiled and went around to look at Raven's face. She sneered and turned around to walk off.

"That's the only one, anymore and I'll dissemble you."

"Sole copy, negatives will be destroyed." He saluted.

She disregarded him and opened the door, which caused Jackie to fall on her face.

"Eh, hehehehehehe..." she chuckled nervously. Raven just raised her eyebrow and walked in.

Jackie stood up and sighed in relief, while Cyborg just laughed.

"Remind me later on how the troupe was saved from a certain apocalypse." Jackie said while pulling some strayed hair back.

"Got it all recorded."

Jackie gasped. "So, what do you think I should wear for your funeral?"

* * *

Speedy and Hot Spot managed to be inconspicuous and undetected as they followed the trio in question.

Hot Spot had at several occasions just wanted to catch up to the sneaks and just pummel them to Santa Clara, but Speedy told him to control his temper before they know who the people were and what they were probably up against.

Speedy peered around a corner on a roof to inspect the figures that finally stopped, on a location that had strategic view of the entire stadium/theatre. This made him think that the sneaks were up to no good.

"Let's just go waste them." Hot Spot whispered. "They're probably some goons plotting to rob the audiences or something."

Speedy gave him a look. "I don't think anyone's stupid enough to commit a robbery when they know the Teen Titans are right here."

Then he pondered. "But it could be this Slade character I heard about. Rumors says that he's the biggest headache Robin's got, and considering that it's Robin, he's probably hard to handle."

"So you think they're minions of this Slade guy?"

"Could be, but I don't know much about him."

One of the trio, the shortest one, pulled out some kind of equipment, Speedy couldn't tell as it was too dark. Speedy also could hear some low mumblings, probably a conversation.

Hot Spot just wasn't the patient type, as people said, he had a fiery temper.

"Let's go already, didn't he pull something out, might be a weapon!"

Although Speedy wanted to be prudent, but the tension of the situation and the pressure Hot Spot was exerting was compelling.

"All right, give me some cover fire." He readied his bow.

Hot Spot took off his gloves, and grinned. "Fire in the hole." Fooooon!! His hands charged up.

* * *

"All done!" Julia declared.

Starfire opened her eyes, and inspected herself in the mirror, and squealed.

"Glorious! This is my reflection!? I am....pretty!" Julia giggled at the girl's excitement.

"You always were Star, I just emphasized the point. Of course, I think that's Robin's job." Starfire blushed a bit, but still smiling.

Starfire's skin color of on the slight golden orange side made placing bright colored makeup appeal great. Her eyebrows, though resembled dots, were not that uncommon in certain cultures, and with a bit of brushing and foundations, they looked perfectly nice with the frame of her face.

Julia had also applied some flush and blush, as well as the traditional eyeliner, not just fashion but to block out the intense light on stage as well.

Starfire's hair was braided on some ends and her bangs were styled into thinner pieces, so they now fell around her face and always flowed back into place.

As Starfire was feeling enthusiasm over her new appearance, she suddenly felt some shame as Julia mentioned Robin, and bowed her head.

"I...am sorry."

Julia's eyes showed genuine confusion. "You're sorry? What for?"

"You are such a wonderful and kind person, Julia, and you have supported my feelings for Robin. Yet I have felt contempt for you when we had first met. For that, I am sorry."

Julia smiled as she rested her hands on both of Starfire's shoulders.

"Awwww that's so cute. Don't worry your pretty little head, girl. I know you were just protecting your birdie boy. Speaking of which, hasn't that knucklehead asked you out yet on an official date yet?"

Starfire shook her head as a sign of negative. "I have done as you said. I did not initiate courtship and have waited for Robin to take 'the lead'. But I am rather anxious, what if he does not take action?"

"Then Raven, Jackie and I'll pound him into the ground. But seriously, he hasn't asked you yet? Maybe he's just waiting after the play? Who knows what that strategy lingo maroon is thinking. But I'm sure he'll do right in the end."

Starfire stood up smiling warmly. "I think so as well. He is very reliable in all things."

Knock! Knock! "Star? Can I come in?" Robin's voice came through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Julia smirked as she went and opened the door.

'Presenting......the final product of Princess Xin!" She said melodramatically, arms swayed to a side in a presenting manner.

"Hey, Julia. Star, how's it.......................... X'hal." The Boy Wonder decided using words to describe her was inappropriately unqualified.

"Guess he thinks I did a good job." Julia remarked as she walked out the room, giving them some privacy.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Richard." Starfire said through a slight giggle, since he still seemed spellbound.

He recovered enough of his brain cells to reply. "Uh? Oh, um, thanks. I, hehe, guess my reaction there kind of tells you how you look, eh?" She blushed, just as she usually does, but he felt a confidence boost every time she did.

She twirled around in her white satin dress once.

"When I had to wear such attire on my wedding on my home world, Tamaran," She began. "it had felt awful at the moment, when I kept on remembering I was to marry, as Beast Boy said, 'a pile of green crap'." Robin chuckled slightly.

"But now, it feels rather enjoyable, to be in such a fashion. It makes me feel..."

"Beautiful?" Robin added instinctively.

She blushed again. "I was going to say 'in character', but your choice of adjective is flattering."

Robin reddened a bit, and scratched his now un-helmed neck.

"Hehe, well you know...." He trailed then began anew.

"So Starfire...." She listened intently, wondering and hoping. "how you feeling about the real thing that's coming up?" She almost visibly sank in disappointment.

"I am feeling....what you humans say, the 'flies of butter in the gastric area'?"

"I think..... never mind, I know what you mean. That's normal though, everyone feels apprehensions and a little bit of stage fright. Heck, I don't even know if I'll choke when I get up there."

"Oh, I believe you are more than capable of such a feat, you ARE the boy of wonder after all, as well as our fearless leader." She stepped towards the boy a bit.

He smiled. "You give me too much credit."

She smiled back. "And you give yourself too little."

They absorbed the feeling the comfortable silence for awhile, until Robin spoke again.

"Star, after the play..." Her eyes widened in anticipation. "remember we have a post-production celebration thingy, since we're only doing this play once." She mentally pouted.

"I will remember. It is not as if I could forget such an event, anyways."

_Why does he not just ask me? Is this not the perfect opportunity?_

"Hehe, right."

_Gotta stay with the course, man, don't forget your objective._

Valence's voice rang from outside the room.

"Robin! We need to go over some prop issues! And everyone get into positions, it's almost time to start!!!"

Robin turned to Starfire. "I'm needed elsewhere it seems, we gotta get ready." She just nodded.

"Make haste, Robin, I will see you on stage."

As he turned to leave the room, he stopped and looked at Starfire with a grin.

"Kiss you later." And he was gone, leaving a VERY red Starfire, who was holding her cheeks.

* * *

"Hyyyyahhhh!!!" Hot Spot tossed a humongous fireball at the suspects and Speedy followed up with a net arrow.

"Huh!?" One of the three exclaimed before hurriedly leapt away.

The one with the equipment reflexively rolled away, and strangely enough, sprouted wings and flew up.

The big one got blasted full force by Hot Spot's flame attack but almost immediately sprung back, and unharmed. But only to be wrapped in Speedy's net trap.

"Guh!" the giant managed to grunt as he fell to the ground, with the lack of balance.

Hot Spot charged towards the agile one and barely dodged an unexpected stream of purple energy, which he nervously noticed its destructive powers on the building.

Speedy, on the other hand, was busy trying to shoot down the now flying enemy, who also retaliated with missiles and explosives.

Speedy was too distracted by the flying opponent to notice the big one freeing itself from the net through sheer brute strength. He was then tackled full force from behind, and he felt his spine take note of the impact.

Speedy managed to recover in midair and shot a freeze arrow at the giant and froze him in place.

Hot Spot was now having trouble with his target as the darkness provided great coverage.

"You stand out like a Christmas tree." He suddenly heard. Judging by the ease and femininity of the tone, he now knew it was a girl.

Whack!!! Hot Spot fell forwards as the girl kicked him in the back, and as he was less agile as Speedy, he fell bodily on the roof. "Aacckk!!"

He grimaced for a moment before expressing a 'whoa' face and dodged a followed stream of energy attack.

He heard the girl giggle and once again fade into the darkness.

Hot Spot saw Speedy's achievement of successfully disabling the giant, but still seemed to have trouble with the flying apparatus of a bat.

"Dude...! I could really use some help with this not-able-to-see-and-get-my-butt-kicked problem!"

Speedy heard clearly and took out an arrow.

"Hot Spot! Toast this arrow!" He shot the arrow towards Hot Spot but in an angle slightly above his head.

Hot Spot caught on quick and shot two well aimed fireballs at the arrow. The two attacks collided and created a brilliant light that almost served as a temporary sunlight.

Their opponents all visibly flinched and grunted in complaint at the sudden intrusion of their retina.

Speedy had closed his eyes when the light erupted, and so when he reopened them, he could see more clearly than the rest. He didn't have time to tell Hot Spot, because their opponents might've caught on, so the fire flinger was also distorted with multicolored spots.

The rogue hero took out several explosive arrows, readies them on his bow, and was about to blast the flying shortie to next Tuesday when he saw who it was.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that Gizmo kid!?" He said surprised.

Gizmo was still furiously rubbing his eyes. "You pit sniffing, garbage eating..... Ahhhh!! You're that Robin clone from the tournament!" He pointed while screaming.

He turned to look at Hot Spot. "And you're that walking furnace!"

"Who you calling a furnace, you hobbit!?" Hot Spot yelled, irate.

"Hobbit!? You booger smelling light bulb, I'm going to burn your fuse!"

The girl, who was now evidently Jinx, freed the giant, Mammoth, with her spell wave and walked towards the three.

"Gizmo," she said in a bored tone. "you know these people?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. These pit sniffing gerbils were the other saps that got dragged into the stupid Tournament of Heroes!"

"You're just mad 'cause you lost, boldie!!!"

"As I recall, you were taken out by the bird boy faster than the rest of us!! And you don't even have the potential to have hair!!!"

"Whoa, easy guys." Speedy interjected and stood between the two, trying to calm them down.

Hot Spot eased back as Jinx calmly walked over to Gizmo and turned his contraptions off via pushing a simple button.

"So......what are you guys doing here?" Speedy asked cautiously, as he did know about H.I.V.E. and its criminal activities. He kept himself on alert mode, with bow still in hand.

Hot Spot held his glare at Gizmo and spoke. "I bet they're here to mess with Titans on production day." He said to the rogue.

Jinx suddenly went starry eyed and waltzed over to the edge of the building where they were before.

Speedy and Hot Spot blinked. Gizmo sneered. "I wish. We're here because Jinx forced us to."

"Huh?" Speedy and Hot Spot echoed. Mammoth walked over, while wiping some water off.

"Yeah, Jinx went all girly when she heard about the play, saying how romantic it's gonna be. And dragged us with her, said she needed extra hands."

"For what?" Speedy asked, now slightly relaxed.

"What else!?" Gizmo ranted and took out a high-tech camera. "She wanted someone to film the whole stupid crud." He gave a small glare at the giddy witch.

"Ooooo so that's what it was."

"Duh, barf brain, what did you think it was?"

"Well.....in our perspectives, it was kind of like a gun of some sorts."

Gizmo laughed sardonically. "Stupid poop scoopers."

"Why you!!" Hot Spot charged his hands up again. Gizmo responded by arming himself.

Speedy and Mammoth were about to stop the fight when a rumbling and a loud yell stopped all of them.

"SHUT UP!!! You immature crackheads, gosh!!! It's about to start."

Speedy walked over to Jinx and saw how she knew. The entire theatre was shifting and moving, slowly morphing into an open air stadium with folding walls to form extra seats. The entire theatre resembled an ancient ruin brought back to life. It was a grand scene of pure amazement and display of technology.

Speedy blinked, hard, almost untrusting his own eyes.

"All right, when did theatres do that?"

Jinx responded, dreamily. "That, would be Cyborg's work. He's so talented." A sigh escaped her lips.

Gizmo walked up to the two. "Heard the tin can remodeled the entire crud house, doesn't look half bad either."

Speedy stared for a little more as Hot Spot saw the scene and reacted like he did.

Speedy looked at Jinx, then at Gizmo. He pointed towards the camera. "Hey, can you get me copy of that later?"

* * *

Valence watched the beginnings of 'My Fair Maiden' behind the curtains, with a communicator attacked to his shirt so he could help give cues and whatnot. Everything was pretty much in order; all the actors have matched their prior expectations; the entire theatre was packed, no, over packed, with many people opting to rooftop views.

The school's children and their families had privileged front row seating, and they were bustling with excitement of seeing their idols.

Giovanni stepped out with a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! My, my, this is most heart warming, to see all of you here!" He adjusted his monocle.

"I am the director of this play, William Alexander Giovanni the Third. And I can proudly say that this event will be a spectacle for all those fortunate enough to join us." He readjusted his monocle.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank of you from the bottom of my heart, your contributions have been gracious, and the school's funds have never been better. There will be an intermission, and the refreshments are right out there in the lobby." He pointed just for emphasis.

"I would like to go more in depth of the history of this play, but I see you're all too anxious, so, without further delay we shall begin!"

He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and all rooftop viewers, I present you the newest landmark event of Jump City, casted by none other than the city's greatest heroes: My Fair Maiden!!!"

Applauses ran out the entire theatre and the last four blocks radius.

Jinx clapped and squealed, very much out of character. Speedy and Hot Spot's eyes were glued. Gizmo and Mammoth focused on filming.

Valence spoke into his communicator.

"All right boys and girls, Act I begins now." Music fills the area as the sound systems amplified the outstanding playing of the band, friends of Valence.

The stadium darkens, and the mummers and clapping cease. Giovanni disappears, how? Not even Speedy knows. The curtains lifted.

* * *

Lights appear on the stage, and a girl is seen playing in a garden full of beautiful and variety of flowers.

A boy enters the stage. The boy is apparently very familiar with the girl as they began to talk and play as well. The girl speaks to the boy about odd matters that have risen in her country, and when she speaks of her father, Speedy knew that she was the princess. Or Starfire, Xin, whatever.

They had chosen the boy and girl who looked very similar to Robin and Starfire. The boy wasn't that difficult to find, but the girl apparently needed some tinkering.

When they were interacting amiably, a man in a crown, evidently Xin's father as it seems, pulled Xin away from the young Dirk in a frenzy of anger, and threatened the boy to stay from his daughter.

Dirk, of course, didn't know what was going, and neither did Xin, but she knew trouble enough to keep pulling her father back.

Dirk boldly walked forwards and tried to calm the king from his anger by speaking carefully, all the while trying to figure out what was going on.

Just when everything seemed to be able to work out, a messenger rushed in and relayed to the king that the Poker Kingdom has attacked the front gate of the kingdom.

Xin, Dirk, and the king were surprised by this information. While Xin and Dirk were trying to comprehend the reality of the situation, the king took out his sword and swung at the young price, intent on ending his life. Xin screamed for Dirk to dodge as she couldn't stop her father from attacking. Dirk jumped away in time for the blade to only draw blood from his forehead.

The children in the audience gasped, slightly surprised by the seemingly real blood spill from Dirk and stain the flowery grounds.

Dirk, now injured and very alert, scrambled away, but still remained because of Xin's presence. But when Xin shouted and pleaded for him to run, he reluctantly obliged, jumping over the garden's walls.

It was then revealed that the Poker Kingdom had apparently gone against its alliance with Xin's kingdom, the Morkad kingdom, and has already breached the walls of the outer defenses.

Xin was definitely shocked and disheartened from this information, but faithfully believed in Dirk and his parents' innocence, shouting that all of this must a mistake.

The king of Morkad would hear none of it, and told the messenger to tell the counsels that war was to be declared. And so the scene ends, with Xin's plea to the god Zeus.

* * *

"Che, that was clichéd." Hot Spot remarked. Jinx elbowed him in the gut.

"Quiet, you dope."

* * *

Valence whispered to the two kids, who played the young Xin and Dirk, 'good job', and refocused himself on the play and watched the rest of the story play out by the other characters.

Speedy had so far watched the play with only slight intrigue. The play continued to show how that the king and queen of the Poker Kingdom were murdered by the soldiers of Morkad, as they were situated near the area, so Dirk could visit Xin.

Dirk had eluded the soldiers hunting him, and escaped to the outer boundaries of the civilized society. Xin cried and locked herself in her room.

The king of Morkad was later informed that the army attacking their kingdom was, in fact, not of the Poker Kingdom, and was actually a band of mercenaries that posed themselves as the army of the nation.

The king fell to his knees as he absorbed this information. He had slaughtered his ally nation in a fury of misunderstanding, no, he was tricked. No wonder they were camped close by, they had just allowed Dirk to enter the kingdom to see Xin because of his eagerness. He had hurt the boy who one day could have married his daughter and killed his parents. He had wanted to end his own life right there if not the thought of his wife and daughter.

Vengeance also burned in his heart, to discover the culprit, if not for repentance, then for justice.

Most of the audiences by now had felt some manner of anguish, though most of the guys just pretended to be unaffected.

Speedy was certainly one of those guys, refusing to let his eyebrow drop. Hot Spot had no eyebrows. Mammoth and Jinx though, had no qualms about using tissues.

And so Act I ends.

Act II began with Dirk's endeavors. Having escaped the conflict, the prince had to explore the realms of the dark unknown. This is when Da'garel, Raven, made her appearance.

Da'garel served to be medium between darkness and light in the story, as she herself has transcended beyond the futility of humanity's dark side. And now she becomes a guide, for the one who has stumbled into the land of the forgotten.

But what Speedy noticed, was how hot she was.

* * *

"Wowzers, didn't know that Raven chick was so hot!" Speedy chirped, and made a wolf whistle.

"Never heard of heard of her, and that's a shame on me!" Hot Spot admitted.

Gizmo didn't want to say anything, because his potty mouth couldn't really describe this unwonted feeling from seeing a pretty girl. It's like his time for puberty finally came.

Mammoth didn't really care.

But Jinx was slightly deterred. "I wonder if Cybrorg likes her......grrrrrr."

* * *

The play continued and showed how Dirk was accepted into the rogues of society, a community of ruffians who are all outcasts from society in one form or another. He admitted to them that he was a prince and that if they believed his heritage to be a sin, then they can feel free to kill him. They, of course, found his courage inspiring and instead took him in.

As it were, the supposed ruffians were actually skilled at a variety of things, ranging from battle techs and literature. It seemed as there were all sorts of people collected in that ill fated part of the world. And so time passes, until Dirk met up with Da'garel, intent on achieving the powers of the dark knight, in hopes of avenging his nation and parents.

As news traveled to the dark realms, Dirk has heard of his parents' demise and the fall of his country, though not to Morkad, but to another country that was further away. An ambitious country ruled by a not so likable man. The nation was called Disferm.

Dirk also gathered that Disferm was the true conspirator behind the war between his nation and Xin's. He vowed to become stronger, in hopes to overpower this evil nation. He appealed to Da'garel, and she offered a trade. If Dirk could obtain the Rose of Illusions, then she would give him the Gracbulin's medal, said to hone in powers of the dark plane.

Though Robin and Raven had rehearsed this part, they had felt that his masked eyes kind of clashed with the play, so opted to keep the kid playing Dirk for these scenes, and move Robin in as the grown dark knight.

* * *

Speedy was by now impatient.

"Hey, c'mon, I'm here to see Robin in some corny knight in shiny armor gag."

Like previously with Hot Spot, Jinx elbowed him in the gut.

* * *

Valence was now whispering the lines to the kid, careful not to be seen.

"Darn it, whose idea was it to omit Robin's scene with Raven and let the kid do it!?" He muttered annoyed at the extra work he had to do.

Beside him, Julia frowned. "As always, it's Giovanni's."

"I swear, he's done some wacky stuff before this too, you all remember, right?" Javier remarked, quietly.

"Yeah, but, none of us would be here if it weren't for that man."

"........."

"Kinda makes you wonder, eh?"

"Shhhh!!! Starfire's scene is coming up! Cut off the lights, we have to move the props now!" They immediately got to work.

* * *

Speedy was deciding that he was getting some good eye candy tonight.

"Yowzers, Starfire is quite a looker too! Well, from what I heard, she is, but this is the first time I saw it for myself."

"Wonder if all the girls from Tamaran are hot?"

"......why do they all look so different on stage?"

"Mammoth doesn't understand."

"Pipe down, and Gizmo, and make sure that the camera's in a good angle. Cyborg's scene is coming up later."

* * *

Cheers ran out as the second girl of the Titans showed up, and as the same as Raven, received many appreciative glances and admiration.

The scene was Xin's soliloquy of what major events have happened throughout the years since the fall of Poker.

Dirk was never found and presumed dead, which Xin has never truly recovered from. Her father and mother were diplomatically and militarily defeated by Disferm, without the aid of Poker. The kingdom, however, has proposed that the princess, Xin, be married to their prince, Torque.

After Xin's dialogues, her trusted maid Rita, played by Julia, came into the room and they shared thoughts and comments on the situation.

"Your highness!" Rita cried, rushing to her side. "Are you injured? Why do you weep?"

Wiping her tears, Xin stood with the help of Rita. "My injuries do not reside in my physical form, but is instead stemmed deep within my soul."

"I am truly sorry for your misfortunes, your highness. First Prince Dirk and the fall of the Poker Kingdom, and now this....."

Xin smiled softly. "Yes, fate has been most cruel to allow the Disferm to roam the world through sheer evil, and now this tirade has befallen upon my kingdom as well."

Xin turned to Rita. "You are at like of a sister to me, Rita." Rita gasped.

"Your highness, I cannot accept such words of affection!" She kneeled down very alert.

"I am but a lowly servant, not fit to be called a friend, especially a sibling to your grace."

Xin kneeled with her. "Rita, please understand that you are one of the few who I have desired company with. Dirk has taught me the value of true humanity since we were young, that no human is truly beneath another. We are of equals, dear Rita." She touched her shoulder, both girls still in the kneeled position.

"Abhor class distinctions. We are sisters, Rita, you must know our amiable company with one another is not an illusion." Rita smiled, gratefully, tears brimming.

"P-prince Dirk w-was always a marvelous boy, h-he also treated me as an individual. H-he even taught me h-how t-t-to r-ride a-a-a-a hor-rse..." Rita was now the one crying, and Xin held her.

Murmuring as the girls thought back, Xin said aloud.

"How I wish to hear that boy's voice, to console me, chastise me, tease me, compliment me, to **ASK** me, and just to be there."

Valence raised an eyebrow.

_I don't think that portion of the line is supposed to be there...._

Behind the curtains, Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked.

"Told ya she was waiting."

"Hehehehehehe hoya!"

Robin, on the platforms, sweat dropped.

* * *

The scene ended at that and Giovanni was already feeling feint from the slight change of lines. Valence just told him to chill.

The scenes then rapidly sped forward to Roger and Vick's appearances, which made Jinx giddy with excitement. She poked Speedy a few times, telling him that Roger was Cyborg.

Speedy just frowned in slight annoyance.

Act II continued until Xin was riding to Disferm through the protections of her guards, when suddenly the group was confronted by Disferm soldiers, who had received orders to escort the princess in their care.

Xin watched fearfully as the guards refused to let the Disferm soldiers take command, and horrified when they simply began attacking the guards, killing them.

Now tension rose in the children as they saw Xin forcefully taken to a different carriage. But suddenly black snow began to descend from the sky.

Some of the soldiers immediately knew what that meant, and they yelled for the others to run.

As fast as lightning, Deathstroke cascaded down from the sky and slew a soldier, with a blade shining brilliantly from the lights.

He wore a dark helmet that covered his eyes and nose, accompanied with a rather fashionable suit of dark armor.

* * *

Speedy blinked. "Uhhhhh he's actually pretty cool. That Robin." Hot Spot groaned.

"And I thought we get to make fun of him, he's outdoing us even when we're not around!"

* * *

Most of the girls in the audience swooned, and no one could blame them.

The children cheered as Deathstroke defeated all of the guards in a fury of attacks and acrobatic skills, as they have cheered Robin defeating the Slade robots.

Xin had then cautiously approached Deathstroke, undecided whether to thank him or run away.

But Deathstroke decided it for her.

"Princess...." He trailed.

"I bestow my gratitude upon you, sir knight, for your timely rescue." She looked around at the dead, and sighed sadly.

"Death seems to be a curse upon me, wherever I exist."

"Why does your highness say such a thing?"

Xin regarded him. "I do not know the reason, but I seem to be able to trust you. Deathstroke, was it?"

Deathstroke paused. "You know of me?"

"I did not possess previous knowledge of your identity, I merely perceived the soldiers screech the name before your appearance."

"I see. Their deaths were punishments upon them for the sins they have accumulated throughout their wretched lives, not of your doing."

"That is not what Dirk would have said, he would justify the great price of humanity and the opportunities of mankind. Such a gracious boy he was...." She shed tears, uncaring that a stranger was watching her.

Dirk was not supposed to reveal his identity then and there, but he could not contain his desire to be able to speak to her, and spoke.

"Xin, My Fair Maiden......."

Xin gasped and whirled around. "Has my heart finally wrenched with dread and insanity befallen my reason? I hear your voice Dirk, but I see not your presence!"

Dirk stepped forward and held her hand in his, though she was still frantic.

"If thee are harebrained, then I am a figment of reason."

Xin immediately calmed, and looked deeply into Dirk's helmed eyes.

"You....you knew of that it be.....please Zeus... torment me no longer... tell me... tell me... "

Deathstroke took off the top portion of his headgear, but left the part where it covered his eyes. His forehead had a distinct scar.

Xin tentatively reached and traced her finger on his scar, shocked beyond words.

"Am I..... deceased...? Oh, Dirk, is it you!? Have I finally been able to see my parted friend in the afterlife!?"

Dirk embraced her as she frantically touched him, judging herself the reality of her visions.

"It is I, my fair maiden, but you are not void of life. I remain on this plane, I am real."

"Dirk....!!! DIRK!!!!"

The two embraced, in a very heart warming manner. Jinx was, as still out of character, poking Speedy more.

Veins shown on the rogue's forehead and he scooted away.

Xin's dialogue was supposed to be next, but Robin had other plans.

"Xin, hear my words before I answer any of your wonderings." 'Starfire' jerked her head, clearly not remembering the scripts did not contain this line.

* * *

"Huh?" Giovanni, Valence, and Julia chorused.

"My fair maiden, Xin, we have known each other since our childhood, fought and laughed as friends. We have faced trials together, whether it be the stormy whether night, or the distance between our homes.'

"What the &( is he DOING!?" Giovanni yelled.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened, and even Raven was shocked.

Valence choked on a lump. "Is he.......?"

"Asking Star out...?" Julia mumbled.

"On stage?" Cyborg finished.

* * *

"You are my best friend, and I would never allow you to leave me again." He held her a little away from him.

"Oh my freaking God!!! He's improvising on stage, to ask Starfire to be his girlfriend!!!!" Jackie shrieked, thankfully in a hushed tone.

"Will you accept this man, who is so infatuated with you, who has been cherishing every moment with thee gracious princess since our first meeting, to be your consort?"

The rooftop viewers' jaw dropped.

Speedy recovered a little. "I'm thinking...... that that line wasn't originally there......is it?"

'Starfire' smiled wide as she looked into the eyes of the Boy Wonder, her eyes brimming with some tears. She didn't want to ruin the play any further, and so opted not to speak. Instead, she gripped his face with her hands, and pressed her lips desperately to his.

'Robin' had not really anticipated this outcome, so he 'emmmphh' little before immediately adapting to his now new girlfriend's kiss.

* * *

Giovanni had long feinted, and so Valence was hurriedly trying to salvage the play by telling some of the actors to improvise as well. Though he really liked the version they were going with this time.

"Confetti, confetti!!! We need confetti!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped around in joy.

"Oh man!" Cyborg bellowed. "Now I know why we call him our fearless leader!"

Raven smirked. "I guess courage and stupidity do come in the same package. In front of the entire city, typical."

* * *

The play certainly hadn't ended yet, but the crowd sure as heck cheered and applauded like it.

Starfire pulled away from her new boyfriend and gazed into his masked eyes, which was slightly transparent with all the lights.

"Such a daring act of affection, Richard." She whispered. "You truly are the boy of wonder, gallant, though semious in arrangement of the timetable of opportunity."

He just rubbed his nose against hers. "Love you too."

Starfire wanted to just bask in his scent there, though they still had to finish what they started.

They both looked at the crowd, and smiled at each other.

"As the idiom conveys, 'the show must go on'."

"As her highness orders." And so the play went on.

* * *

The rest of the play was of sort anticlimactic, as Robin's very public proclamation of affection became the climax of the play.

But people had found the ending just as satisfying when the two embraced and smooched again.....for quite a while, actually. The children had an eyeful of teenage romance.

Jinx wooped in joy and excitement as the play ended, demanding Gizmo to show her the good parts through the digital camera again.

Speedy and Hot Spot descended from the roof to see if they could get a word in with their friends.

The stadium was full of applause for quite a while.

The celebration party was vivid and lively, as the troupe busted out apple cider and the likes. A few were old enough to drink alcohol, but they kept that down, there were still children about.

Also, Speedy and Hot Spot had managed to join in, after probably two hours of waiting for the crowd to stop asking the cast for autographs, or the media pestering them for contracts or interviews.

Now Speedy, the handsome rogue, was chatting up to a pretty girl.

"Woo hoo!!!!" Beast Boy cried, holding up a cup of cider, and jumped on the table.

"Pure success tastes great!!!" Julia and Jackie had tried some beer and were suffering from slightly disgusted taste buds.

Beast Boy resumed dancing on the table, tap dancing to be correct. Raven quickly pulled him down.

"You better stop if you want us to be seen public." He beamed and just sat next to her.

"Well, I have to say, although this has almost been a total disaster, with the stunt our Boy Wonder pulled.....say, does anyone know the whereabouts of said hero?" Giovanni began.

Cyborg looked around. "Hey, where are those lovebirds?"

Valence looked up from his seat and smirked. "They left through the back just a few minutes ago, probably to get some alone time."

"Oooo.." Beast Boy chirped. "Bet you he's gonna get some action!"

"Most definitely yo! Robin's the smooth dude, not to mention the dumbest! Man, I still got the willies when he pulled that stunt on stage."

Julia squealed. "Yes! That was so romantic!"

Cyborg turned to Raven. "So, I guess the tower is going to see a few changes, eh?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who gazed back. She smiled.

"A little."

* * *

After escaping the party early, Robin and Starfire drove on the R-cycle to the park where they had their first unofficial date.

The night had formed a cascade of brilliance that created a tranquil environment and romantic atmosphere. The moon and the stars shined gloriously in the clear sky, and Starfire sighed happily as she laid her head in Robin's lap.

"Beautiful......" She mumbled.

"Very." Robin agreed, though he wasn't looking at the sky.

Starfire blushed. "Richard, has the play transformed you into a linguistic of romantic clichés?"

"Only when it comes to you." He leaned downwards to capture her lips with his. She made no qualms.

After the little make out session, Starfire giggled as she once again recalled how Robin had decided to 'ask her out'.

"Oh, Richard, you boy of blunder. What gave you in the incentive to proceed with such an action?"

"Frankly, I don't know. I guess I was just so overwhelmed by everything, so overwhelmed by my feelings for you." She giggled again.

"And you do know that you have essentially asked for my hand in marriage?"

He blushed. "Yeah, well, it seemed appropriate at the time....." She pecked him on the cheek to ease him. He held her close as he spoke again.

"Kori, you're my best friend, and although I don't know what the future holds for us, I do know that you'll be the most important person in my life. I don't know if my actions on that stage would bring consequences that would be disastrous, but I won't regret it, not if it's for you." She snuggled up to him.

"Do not worry, Richard. Together we can face any hardship. We will remain vigilant. Our bond will stay strong, and we will stay together."

He sighed into her hair, basking in the blissful feeling with Starfire, with her resting so snug in his embrace.

"You know the others are probably looking for us."

"They can worry."

"Crime fighting might get to be a hassle."

"We will be ten times stronger than before."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She sighed again.

"You have much more worth than you credit yourself."

".......I love you, my fair maiden."

"As do I, my magnificent bird."

The couple laid together, under the illumination of the moon and galactic sky, enjoying the most comfortable feeling in the world: the bliss of being with your most treasured one.

They still had so much to deal with: saying farewell to the troupe; the media and now more crazed fans; the teasing back at the tower; future lack of privacies; crime fighting; just the future in general.

But none of that mattered now, except for ideas on where to go on their first date.

As Shakespeare said, "All's well that ends well".

**_Fin_**

**__**

**_Author's notes: _That's the end of that story, I feel I must apologize because I sorta rushed the last chapter, but I have more urgent business. Anyways, hope people liked it, and I'm going to start a new story, though it'll take some time. Later. **


End file.
